


At the end of the day, I'll still love you

by AGayInSpace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Keith (Voltron), Altean Prince Keith, Altean Shiro (Voltron), Bodyguard Romance, F/F, F/M, Galra Hunk (Voltron), Galra Lance (Voltron), Galra Pidge | Katie Holt, KeithxLance, LMAO, M/M, Wow, angst at some point too, bodyguard x prince, heh, i dont even know what that means, idk - Freeform, ik, it actually has something to do with the story, klance, okayyy, smut at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGayInSpace/pseuds/AGayInSpace
Summary: “Your highness- I really don’t think this is a good idea….” the galra mumbled as he looked up the tree and a great view (looking straight up at the prince's ass- let’s just say he had no complaints whatsoever). Keith, the altean Prince, scoffed and gave him a glare with no heat. It’s not like Lance hadn’t seen it before “Your Highness-”“It’s Keith”orKeith and his bodyguard's adventures through a pretty hard to keep relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAAYYYYYYY  
> NEW PROJECT THAT I MANAGED TO ACTUALLY PLAN THIS TIME YOOOOOO  
> hope you enjoy it bbys

“Your highness- I really don’t think this is a good idea….” the galra mumbled as he looked up the tree and a great view (looking straight up at the prince's ass- let’s just say he had no complaints whatsoever). Keith, the altean Prince, scoffed and gave him a glare with no heat. It’s not like Lance hadn’t seen it before “Your Highness-”

“It’s Keith” the red marks on his arms started glowing, which meant that he was either a.) flustered or b.) warning him to back down. A painful memory came to mind as he cringed at the thought. If only he had known that shiny shiny prince meant certain certain death.

In his defense, it wasn’t his fault that he enjoyed teasing the prince every now and then. And especially when it involved tiny chocolate cookies that he was in fact not allowed to touch but did anyway. It was actually pretty funny to think about. The red marks on his face had started to glow fist. Then the almost scratch like marks on his arms. They weren’t big. Just two lines going around his upper arm, just under his armpit. Then the marks that ran from his elbow to his wrist, spiraling around his forearms. His voice was low and threatening while his eyes looked like a predator hunting its prey.

Okay, so explanation time. The reason Lance hadn’t backed down was that he thought that Mr.Shiny pants was pretty cute standing there like that, and seeing the reaction to his endless flirting, he hadn’t expected the prince to nearly kill him because of a few cookies.

Even though Lance was his bodyguard, both of the males knew Keith could probably- no. Definitely end him without making it a too big of a deal, but seeing that there are certain things Galra can do that Alteans cant- boom- he was hired.

“All right- Keith Akira Kogane- as your bodyguard- I would tell you to come down- like right now” The first couple of months Lance had used a bunch of formal words that he didn’t even know what meant. Keith, thankfully, had grown tired of it and told him he sounded stupid and he could just talk to him like he talked to everyone else when no one was around. When no one was around was a good detail cause if he did do so while- for example, Kolivan or Coran, was around, he’d be fired and end up on the street “it’s dangerous and I’d rather not climb up there” he huffed and crossed his arms gazing up at that round perfect ass “cause the view from down here is pretty perfect” he purred and grinned as he leaned on the tree “besides the Tree won’t hold my stupid weight- you Alteans may be small and fast but Galra are nowhere close to that. I’m on the smaller side and I’m a head and a half taller than you- your highness”

And then the marks were growing again. He could see the markings on his legs grow too under the thin coat of fabric called ‘pants’. He knew the one on the low side of his lower back was also shining. That one he couldn’t see through his pants and shirt and jacket and all that formal wear, but he knew it was there. It was red too- not that he had snuck around peeking in when he was changing or anything (he had)

“Can’t blame me that you’re a fat ass” Keith replied as he settled on a branch, holding onto the tree and gazing at the view. It wasn’t much. He could see the entire front part of the castle's garden which was definitely the biggest thing Lance had seen.

“I’m not a fat ass- I don’t eat chocolate cookies every mother trucking day” he replied earning a snort from Keith. Anyone else and they’d have wanted his head. He had low-key thought that’s he would tell him off or something for bringing up the event.

“That- was fully your fault” he replied a playful grin planted on his lips. Lance had noticed he had been giving him a lot more of those than when he first started working there. “It’s not my fault you were dumb enough to test me”

“Your Highness- with all due respect-” Lance looked up at him, debating whether or not what he was about to say was a good idea. On one hand, Keith could take his jokes, on the other he could also deck him. The young prince's eyes glistened as he arched a brow, giving him a curious look “fuck you” he said bringing up all the confidence he could. There was a soft gasp. Keith's eyes had widened then narrowed before the playful grin appeared again. Lance opened his mouth to say something again before getting hit in the face by a pinecone. And then another one. And then a couple of dozen more

“Do you kiss your mother with that mouth” the prince scolded but he was grinning so Lance wasn’t really sure if he was joking or not. “Catch me” he ordered and leaped off the branch without mixing a single beat, giving the galra no chance to brace himself for the impact that was about to hit him. But catch him he did. Miraculously. Yeah he was slightly pissed that he had risked getting injured like that- and this time it wasn’t even just himself- but part of him was also intensely happy because of the thought that Keith really did trust him enough to jump down a couple of meters. Terrifying- but nice.

“What’s on my schedule today?” He asked and stretched once Lance put him down. The purple male gave him a look

“I’m your bodyguard, not your-”

“It’s in the job description- now let’s go in! Shiro arrives in two days we have to start preparing!” he huffed and smiled a bit as he started walking back inside. His eyes gazed around the area for a bit before looking back at Lance with the smallest smirk that was there for a nanosecond before all he could see was the back of his head and the loose braid lazily hanging and disappearing over his shoulder. Lance could only stare at the sway of his hips as he walked giving him glances every now and then. Teasing glances. He knew one thing for sure; having to hold back while watching a very very very very extremely good looking altean and beg to not actually fall for the perfect creature, was definitely not in the job description.

He hurried after him, a light blush covering his cheeks.

 

**_____________**

  


Lance was pretty sure he had never seen Keith this happy before. He noticed the marks glowing lightly and in a slightly brighter color. Noting it down as a happy glow (he added a smiley face next to the words because why not) he put the small notebook back into his right pocket. The pocket didn’t have a lot in it, because for fighting purposes you can’t exactly carry around a bunch of things. But it did have a small notebook when he usually noted down everything he thought he needed to know about the raven-haired altean.

His glowing marks, however, were definitely what took most of the pages. He had noted and drawn everything about them. He could proudly say that he had almost captured all the emotions that the prince had let show.

The darker the shades got, the more pissed off he was. It was pretty obvious. Okay, obvious once you knew. He had no clue until a fellow galra who worked there (Hunk) had told him about it. Hunk and himself were actually pretty good friends even before they met at the castle. Their background was filled with lots and lots of trouble making- usually Lance's ideas- and cooking (Hunks ideas). The two had gotten separated when Lance decided to move to the capital to get an actual job that could pay rents and stuff.

Apparently, Hunks cooking skills had been rumored around and the altean royals decided to hire the cooking guy. And they had been working together ever since

“How come you never smile like that when you see me?” Lance asked breaking the silence between them as well as Keith's’ giant smiling excited self. You gotta sacrifice a few things to learn something is what he usually told himself even if he really likes seeing giggly happy Keith.

“Well- you’re not Shiro” The prince replied with a roll of the eyes as the giant spaceship landed popping out one of those extra staircases that were usually pretty plain, except this one wasn’t. There were literal gold and silver thread like things hanging off each staircase. Decorations of something that looked like weird ass seahorses were also painted on each of the steps in Yup- you guessed it- gold and silver. It wasn’t one of those Star Wars ships (Yeah Humans were pretty well known for their movies and that’s pretty much it). This ship was the size of a fucking castle- and Lance loved it. No matter how much he wanted to say he didn’t he really did.

“Yeah I’m better” the Galra muttered to himself as Shiro, the robot armed champion of arm wrestling, walked elegantly down the stairs. Actually, he was just walking but the guy made everything seem elegant somehow. His hair was white but it didn’t make him look old- it made him look like an actual angel. His marks were purple and Keith and him probably had the same pattern. Which didn’t even make sense since they weren’t related

“Shiro!” Keith exclaimed running up to him and giving him the biggest hug Lance had ever seen, and he had been hugged by Hunk. The record seemed pretty much unbeatable but then this had happened. He cursed at himself for cursing so much- which was kind of ironic really… “oh my god! It’s been so long why haven’t you come to visit- mom's been asking about you and-” the rambling went on and on as Lance approached them.

Did he hate the guy? No. Absolutely not. Shiro was the most generous man he had met- second most generous after Hunk obviously. The guy was tall and muscular and handsome and everything that anyone could ever want. Was he jealous? Oh hell yeah- the guy was everything anyone could ever want of course he was jealous! Are you kidding me right now- muscular and handsome and kind? What the actual fuck?

“I’m muscular and handsome and kind” he muttered to himself before realizing he would. The pair of Alteans gave him an odd look causing him to flush red- well more like purple but whatever- earning a smirk from Keith. Shiro reached his hand out and offered a smile

“Hello again Lance, I trust you’re taking good care of Keith?” He hummed. Voice. voice. Voice. Smooth ass voice.

“Well he jumped off a fuc- a tree today’s and is still in one piece so I think I’m doing a good job” he replied returning the smile and a handshake. He knew Shiro didn’t mind the manners and titles as much as everyone else but he still felt the need to impress him. Cause if he can impress Mr.Charming- he could definitely impress the hell out of Keith. “Uhh- your highness” Adoptive brother of Keith. Keith's adoptive brother. Eldest but refused to take the throne since Keith was the royal blood and a born ‘leader’

“Keith” Shiro huffed and looked at the younger male who gasped and glared at Lance for throwing him under the bus “I’ve told you countless of times to stop doing such reckless things” he scolded “you’re gonna end up injuring Lance as you do- Christ he deserves a raise or something for having to put up with you”

“It was his idea!” Keith protested making Lance scoff

“No, it was not! You challenged me to rock, paper, scissors and lost so you climbed up the tree to pout!” He huffed and crossed his arms

“I could literally throw you in a cell in the deepest darkest dungeon we have to offer” the raven-haired male hissed back.

“Oh please you love me too much to do such thing” Lance replied in his usual joking voice but hornets to god he wanted it to be true. However, he knew very well it couldn’t. A relationship between himself and Keith was strictly forbidden and he had been reminded by Kolivan over and over.

“I can and I wi-”

“Okayyyy” Shiro cut in saving his hand a bit in front of the two of them to get their attention. He cleared his throat as he looked behind himself and to the ship where a brunette human stood. The human hand glasses and fairly tan skin. He looked nothing like Han Solo. “There’s someone I’d like you to meet” he hummed. The thing Lance really liked about Shiro was that he never just spoke to Keith and treated Lance like he was a friend, and at this point, he would be surprised if they weren’t. “This is Adam” he hummed and waved the human- Adam over.

Keith made a face before gasping and grinning widely giving Shiro a look

“The Adam?” He whispered to him. “The Adam you spent hours and hours and hours talking about?” He added and grinned widely as Shiro rolled his eyes ruffling his hair “Hey! Lance just braided that!” He whined and groaned as his braid was moved out of place. His hair wasn’t too long, just a few centimeters under his shoulders but braidable.

“Shut up Keith- Adam” He hummed and gave the brunette a kiss on the cheek before wrapping his arm airing his waist “Keith this is Adam- Adam this is my baby brother and heir of the altean crown Keith” he hummed as Adam reached a hand out

“It’s a pleasure to meet you” he hummed “I- Uhh- Takashi told me not to call you your highness cause you didn’t like it- but I apologize if I’m being rude in any way possible” he hummed as his smile widened

“Holy shit you let him call you Takashi??? You’re at that level!?!” He exclaimed and smiled grabbing and shaking his hand like the gentleman he was “it’s nice to finally meet you too!” He exclaimed “welcome to Altea”

Lance had backed up a bit seeing no real danger around and gave them their space. He envied them though. And by them, he meant Adam and Shiro. They seemed so happy together making him question his own fate and partnership for the future. The only person he could possibly think of dating was Keith and Hunk- but Hunk was too much on a friend level that it seemed impossible and Keith was on a totally different level.

“Oh and Adam- this is Keith's bodyguard Lance. Lance McClain” Shiro hummed breaking Lances train of thought by introducing his partner to Lance. He stared at him for a couple of seconds before jumping a bit and immediately shaking Adams' hand

“Oh- Uhh it’s a pleasure to meet you,” He said quickly with a soft smile as Adam grinned a bit to himself

“Hello” he hummed “Takashi has said a lot about you and Keith and how well you work together” he hummed “you have a pretty impressive history” he added earning a soft chuckle from Lance

“I suppose you could say that” he snickered looking over at Keith who rolled his eyes playfully

“Dinners ready- we should go” He raven hummed and started walking. Lance caught up quickly and walked next to him. The love birds decided to take it a bit slower and walked a couple of meters behind them, sharing glances and smiles and laughing at something. Lance sighed quietly as he thought of how great that must have felt.

  


**_____________**

 

Lance was starving. But he couldn’t exactly just sit down next to them and eat alongside the royal family and Adam. That much he knew. He glared at the turkey on the table and cursed it for looking so delicious

“So Adam- I’m very happy to see that Shiro finally decided to bring you to meet us” Krolia hummed as she grabbed her glass taking a sip from her xylador drink. It was basically just wine and some seeds mixed together. In the beginning, it would taste bitter but quickly turn into the taste of what one was thinking off (Think of good things now- or else you'd regret it). That was the seeds affect. Alteans seeds that only expert farmers could get. Lance couldn’t see much from where he stood but he could hear what they said and that. DAMN. TURKEY.

The conversation between hem continued with waves of laughter and smiles shared every now and then. He noticed that Keith did seem a little down though. He decided to ask him about it later. For now, his main priority was to...stand there and do nothing but wish he could eat something. Anything. He could somehow manage to shut his stomach up every time it decided to set off the ‘I'm fucking hungry- feed me’ alarm.

 

**____________**

  


“What did you think?” Keith had asked as they were walking to his room.

“Sorry what?” He replied and arched a brow. Was he talking about Shiro or the dinner or the weather or-

“About Adam” the prince replied and gave him a friendly smile “he seemed pretty great didn’t he?” He hummed “I like him a lot. And now the two of them are getting married” he hummed but frowned a bit at the end

“Something wrong your highness?

“I told you to call me Keith when no one else is around” he huffed at him as he saw his door you should come in today- instead of just standing outside” he added voice just a little- off? “I could use some company”

“It’s my job to stand outside- I’ll get fired” The galra replied and smiled a bit as Keith frowned even more

“I’ll say I ordered you to come in because- uhhh- I heard something from my balcony and needed you to check it out cool?” He hummed and opened the doors to his chambers. Lances house wasn’t even as big as his room. “Come in- I’ll give you some cookies fat ass”

Lance rolled his eyes but obeyed and walked inside. He didn’t quite know what to do so he just ended up standing by the door out of habit. Keith groaned and patted his bed

“Sit” He huffed and threw a pillow at him. One of his million pillows- Jesus Christ- how many did this one dude need.

“My cookies,” Lance said and snorted. The raven stared at him for a while before laughing lightly and shaking his head. He got up and prepared two cups of coffee and a plate of cookies. “I do have a question though- Uhh Keith- if I was checking your balcony why am I drinking coffee with you?”

“Technically you’re keeping me safe like this so shut up and drink or get out” the prince replied and Lance couldn’t help but laugh

“Okay sure sure” he wasn’t gonna lie. Sitting here just the two of them was a lot more comfortable than being outside, potential sneaky gossipy staff members nowhere in sight. “What’s bothering you, man?” He asked. Yeah, he did notice that his form of speech changed when the two of them were alone.

“What makes you think something’s bothering me- ‘man’?” He asked and arched a brow grabbing a cookie and devouring it.

“Well you basically begged me to stay” Lance teases noticing the marks lighting up ever so slightly in a light shade

“I did no such thing- asked you to stay- no begging was done here” he huffed and shot him another galra while Lance could only grin at him. God he really really liked him.  A lot. “But- okay so something is bothering me and if you ever tell Shiro I’ll actually rip your galra head off your galra body” he warned the lighter shades growing darker again. The galra held his hand up in defense. Something must have seriously bothered him if he told him to shut his trap and never say a word to Shiro

“I’m too scared of you to say anything anyway- go on- tell me what’s so important” he hummed and grinned “vent to me your highness- I’m apparently not just a bodyguard but an assistant, a therapist and a lab rat” he hummed

Keith glared at him again before sighing and crossing his arms “help me out of these clothes first- I told Minti to take the day” he mumbled and got up

“Well- add Uhhh- butler to the list apparently” the purple male hummed and got up. And so Keith started undressing as Lance helped him. And oh boy- he was fighting pretty hard to keep his eyes above his waist. But that pretty hard seeing that the mark on his lower back and upper sacrum mark showed. Helllloooo pretty prince

“My comfort wear is in the drawer- in the right side- can you get it,” he asked and plopped onto the bed. Almost naked prince. Almost naked prince. Almost naked prince wearing boxers? on top of a very very big bed. The alarms in his head went off as he quickly nodded and moved over to the drawers. He threw the clothes in his face making Keith whine.

“Fuck youuuu” he huffed and removed the clothes from his face only to be met with Lances unimpressed gaze

“Put some clothes on” He huffed and sat down again looking away to maybe not get thoughts that he would regret later. Okay thought that wouldn’t embarrass him later. Getting his little friend to say hello right in front of him would be the most embarrassing thing he would ever go through plus Keith would never let him hear the end of.

“All right shut up” he huffed and out the something like PJs on. But they were more like yoga pants and a huge pretty loose shirt. Probably Shiros, he had thought when he saw it “okay clothes are on” he hummed as Lance turned to look at him again

“ so what’s been bothering you?” He asked again grabbing a cookie breaking off a piece before eating it

“Okay so- Shiro’s getting wedded- married- what the fuck? Married” he mumbled to himself “and I know I should be happy for him and all that but like- if he’s getting married- does that mean he won’t have time to come visit me anymore? Adams the whole ambassador for Earth and stuff so I guess they’re gonna spend more time there and I already thought that he’d stay this time but he’s leaving in a couple of months!” He huffed “I’m just worried he won’t like- have time for me anymore?” he mumbled and growled a bit ready to chug his coffee, only to have it taken away by Lance

“You won't be able to sleep if you keep drinking that Keith” he mumbled and made a face. He could tell that Keith was really concerned about this issue no matter how stupid it was “You’re Shiro's baby brother- there's no way in hell he's gonna stop having you and him plus me on the sidelines cause that's a must time” he hummed and offered a soft smile. The prince snorted and shook his head a bit

“Let's hope you're right” he mumbled. Honestly, Lance had never actually expected him to open up to him about his insecurities since Keith wasn't exactly a big fan of getting too close to anyone really and/or talking to anyone about how he was feeling especially when it came to being sad.

Sadness is a weakness, he had told him once, and weakness should not be shown. And Keith hadn't exactly listened to him either when he said that it was in fact not a weakness. Everyone could be sad, and being sad simply meant you were ‘human’ (it was a line from a movie he had watched and it actually kind worked on him)

“Keith- we both know that I'm always right” the galra replied showing off his cocky smile before moving the plate that was in between them aside so he could scoot close to him. “Besides if Shiro does start to seem a little distant you can always rely on other people, like me for example- since I won't leave your side no matter what” he purred and grinned

“Are you flirting on purpose or is it like actually programmed into you to hit everyone up?” Keith asked arching a brow and grabbing a wine bottle and to glasses

“Nah- its probably on purpose- your highness” Lance snickered and laid down a bit “Don't forget I can't drink when I'm on duty- and I'm pretty sure I'm on duty right now to protect the hell out of you- not just physically but emotionally an mentally too” he reminded the young prince as he was about t hand him a glass

“I'll just have to drink two then” he hummed, most likely pleased with the outcome “The medical guy said that a wine glass or two before bed is actually pretty healthy so don't even try to take this away from me” he mumbled and made a face as he chugged the glass down with no issue

“Yeah- well did he say lightly sip or drink like a cow that's been running through the desert- it makes no sense I know- I haven't had dinner yet” he grumbled and his stomach was definitely giving him hell for it. After a few months of late dinners, he had learned to ignore the grumbling pain before his free time finally arrived. Keith only stared at him for a while before staring at the clock hanging on the wall

“It's nearly ten o'clock- what do you mean you haven't had dinner yet?” he huffed and put his glass down. “Go get yourself some food- For the love of Altea! Go!” the raven hissed and shooed him off but Lance could only laugh and shake his head

“My off hours are in about half an hour- I can wait” h replied because, yeah sure he cared about Keith and stuff but the more important thing was that he had worked months and months to adapt to the new set of dining rules and he was not about to throw it all away. Keith frowned a bot before handing him a few more of the cookies. It was kind of weird that he had millions of them in his room. He wasn't even allowed to have one but the prince had always managed to sneak them in. and he also had a secret bar like wow. Full of drinks and snacks he could only wish to sink his teeth in

“Youll keep me company until then I hope?” Keith asked and sat down on the bed in a little it more comfortable position, still right next to Lance

“Well, it's my job to do so your highness” Talking to Keith about his job, made his brain immediately make him sound a lot more professional than both of them knew he was. Saying things as your highness and stuff. The raven-haired male frowned and sighed as he shook his head

“Can you keep me company without it having to be your job?” he asked and leaned a bit into him for the ‘support’ he clearly did not need. However, all Lance could do was sit there and smile as he snickered softly

“Sure” he replied and grinned “If I get a few more cookies” he hummed and stretched overdramatically just so he could wrap an arm around his neck and place his hand on the prince's shoulder.  


“I hope you know you can be quite the asshole at times” he hummed and got up and away from Lances touch only to bring him the cookie box “Take them all- You're gonna annoy the hell out of me if I don't give them to you so take them” he huffed plopping back onto the couch.

Lance grinned to himself as he gently took the box and put it next to himself (on the other side where Keith wasn't sitting of course). He really liked this side of Keith. The ‘I care about you but not enough to actually let it show because screw you’ side. It was pretty cute to be completely honest.

“Only for you, your highness” he purred to himself before looking over at him with a half smile half smirk type of thing that he did. Whatever it was, it was his special comeback smile as Pidge had called it. It had nothing to do with comebacks at all actually- she just insisted that it sounded a lot cooler.

Keith stared at him for a while, and ohhhh- lance could feel his stare look into his very soul as he sat there. Then the stare turned into a somewhat gentle smile. And ten laughter could be heard. As if that wasn't distracting enough, Lance could feel the weight of the princes head on his shoulder. ha….gayyyyyyyy…..

A moment passed. Then two, and then three before Keith had finally been able to calm down. To be honest, Lance had no idea why he was laughing so much, or why he was fully leaning on him now. Either way, it made his cheeks heat up. Not enough so that it could be seen but enough for him to feel it.

Kieth's laugh, to him, sounded weird. But not a bad weird. It was like a very nice weird feeling. Every time he laughed, hed get the warm fuzzy weird feeling inside that he loved (he loved the prince more definitely) and he couldn't stop it no matter what.

His touch was even weirder. an even weirder feeling spread throughout him every time he had been touched by the prince and he loved that too.

It took a while, but by the time he had snapped out of his thought, they were face to face. Really close face to face. Not being able to help himself Lance gazed down at the altean male's lips, just for a split second before looking back up and into the shining gray-ish blueish eyes of the prince who now let his own eyes wander to the lips of the galra.

Now, what- was what they were both thinking at the moment. After a while of just constant staring (somehow they didn't get creeped out weirdly enough) Keith finally decided to make a move and leaned in. Quickly registering what Keith was doing, Lance followed and leaned in as well. HIs eyes shut just as the bell in the bell tower rang signaling that the castle would close for the night. Also signaling that Lances shift was over. He quickly pulled back moving away from Keith who seemed disappointed.

“Well, I suppose its goodnight huh?” Keith hummed as he moved the things off his bed and laid down under the covers, his head almost disappearing in the giant pillows he was using. “Can't even give me a kiss as a night present can you?” he huffed as he gave him the playful grin he always had when they were at this

Keith Akira Kogane. Prince and heir of the Altean crown. **Was the biggest flirt he had ever met**

Lance snapped out of his nearly kiss shock and back into reality. Yeah, Keith had flirted with him before but damn okay- this was definitely new- and if Lance did, in fact, kiss him right then an there- he’d be breaking so so so so many rules. It was almost scary. But one kiss didn't mean anything. This was Keith playing his games. And no one was around to see it anyways- so no trouble for him, right? But he knew it kind of ached in his chest- cause if it meant nothing- Then Keith really wasn't really interested in him at all

“Good night your highness” he replied and gave him a soft smile and a node. Keith was about to protest as he had pushed himself up to his elbows but the brunette had exited by then

“good night Lance” he heard before a clap and the lights fading. He let out a sigh of relief as the shock finally hit him. He gripped his shirt and banged his head into the wall before grinning to himself as he imagined what would have happened if he did stay behind. How they would probably have kissed- and Keith would say it meant something after all- and then they would kiss again and again and then Lance would have to stay beside him all night and-

“You look awful” HUnk commented as he stopped Lance from walking into a wall. “Did you eat?” he asked as Lance shook his head violently and grinned widely again. He used a trick his mother had taught him wayyy back when he was a little kid. Don't focus on the things that can hurt you- instead, try to think about the positive things

“I have a whole bunch to tell you Hunk- Over dinner- no you can't go to sleep- we have to talk”

Lance hummed and shook off the pain he felt as he dragged his larger friend with him around the castle halls and to his room with dinner in his hands after he had swooped by the kitchen.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo yes? no?
> 
> maybe???


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, the chapter title is called in the rain cause I love the soundtrack from miraculous ladybug (idk if its from the show or not but that's where I heard it)

Lance **loved** the rain. He loved the feeling of it against his skin as every drop fell gently giving him love taps. He loved the fact that it smelled good and like home. Surprisingly it smelled like Daibazaal which was weird considering the fact that it rarely rained on Daibazaal generally. He just loved it. Every part of it. From the sounds to the feelings. Everything.

So it wasn't weird that when the rain gently started pouring he had stopped in his tracks and stared through one of the open windows of the castle. The swishing sound had caught his attention first, tuning Keith's voice as the two had made their way through the castle getting Keith prepared for a speech he was supposed to hold in around a week or two. He couldn't remember the details all that well. All he could hear was the sound of drops tapping against the window and the next thing h knew, the same window was opened and he was gazing at the garden of the castle and the puddles forming.

He took a deep breath, sniffing in the fresh cold scent of rain that had hit him the moment he opened the window. A distant memory of his other and him danced around in his head earning a soft sigh and smile. A long time ago, before he had decided to become something- his mother, Rose (It was a shorter version of her full name really), had taken him out on a rainy day when no one else was outside just after a wedding had taken place (Lance never understood why everyone tried to rush inside) They had played in the puddles mixed of both mud and water, both laughing and grinning as much as they could. It was simple yet it meant so much to them both.

Lance reached a hand out only to sigh as the first couple of drops hit the palm of his purple hand. When they had returned home that day, they were both covered in mud. Rose and Lance had both ruined their nice party clothes but neither of them cared. How could they after having such a nice time together. Clothes were just clothes- family is what really mattered.

He lowered his hand just enough for the drops that were trapped in his cupped hand to slowly start racing down his fingers and eventually joining the rest of the drops that were falling from the gray sky. He remembered Rachel scolding him for having to have ruined the clothes but his mom had swooped in to save him, explaining to young Rachel that the clothes could simply be washed and ironed (And possibly washed a few more times) before they were as good as new. Rachel had backed off and he had never felt such pride.

“You like the rain?” Keith asked cutting his train of thought and bringing the attention back to himself again. HIs eyes wandered to the window before looking out with a soft smile. “I didn't know that-” he hummed and chuckle softly as he looked back at the purple male. “Do you wanna go out?”

Out as in outside or out as in date? Lance wanted to ask but held back from teasing the prince

“I thought you had to prepare and stuff?” Lance replied as he looked around spotting a few maids walking towards them “Uhhh- your highness” he added quickly as they passed, giggling a bit as they heard his (not so bad) ‘screw up’. He sighed and watched them leave before turning back to Keith who grinned and shrugged

“Someone you're interested in?” he asked and glanced at the direction the maids had gone “Alessa and AdorinCga? I think- I don't remember their names” He mumbled and shrugged again as he made a face of confusion “But they're really nice” he added and grinned again. Lance groaned a bit as he rolled his eyes playfully

“Nope- There's just one person I'm interested in- and he isn't a girl- well hasn't told me if he prefers to be a female” he hummed and shot him a smile before shaking his head a bit “ANyways about your preparations? Were you not about to head there your highness?” He asked and crossed his arms, giving the outside world one last look before walking again. The sound f rain was dying out the further he walked.

Keith quickly caught up to him with a huff and a soft punch signaling him to slow the fuck down. Once lance slowed his pace a bit he cleared his throat

“The thing is in like a month-”

“Two weeks” Lance corrected earning another punch in return. Huh- he did pay attention

“Like I said- two weeks- I have lots of time- it hasn't rained in a while- I would like to go on a walk” he hummed and smiled “Outside- with you- who just happen to love the rain” he grinned and started walking another way- and the galra had no choice but to follow “I have two umbrellas that aren't totally broken so we can use those- wouldn't want us to get sick huh” he hummed.

“Are you sure this is a good idea? The queen might not be happy with you skipping the preparations for your speech for the blade…” the galra reminded as he followed through the halls. They were basically just windows. Gigantic, huge ass windows reaching up to the ceilings of the halls. Weirdly enough, only smaller parts could be opened and closed. Not that it wasn't smart. Opening and closing 3 by 4 meters of windows wasn't exactly the best idea anyone could have

“Mom won't have a problem with it- she knows how much I admire the blade members so finishing the speech will be no problem so don't stress about it” he informed as he suddenly walked into a room. A couple of minutes later he came back out with one red and one blue/dark blue umbrella, handing him the blue one “Ready to go?”

“Uhhh-” he looked at the umbrella before gently taking it, bowing as a thank you. “Sure- let's go?” he mumbled and made a face. This wasn't the best idea- he knew he wouldn't be in trouble but Keith might and that wasn't exactly a nice thought to have.

______________

The gentle tapping of the umbrella was like heaven. The rain pouring around the, flooding small flowerpots everywhere drowning the flowers. The gardeners would have a lot to do once this was over- working overtime got them more than enough money though

“So tell me- why do you like the rain so much?” Keith asked as he looked around the deserted huge garden “It's cold and wet” he huffed as he stretched a bit

“If you're cold we can go back inside” Lance mumbled as he closed his eyes again listening to the taps and beats of the raindrops. “I'm sure it’ll rain soon anyway”

“Nope- I'm not cold- the rain is cold not me- The rain. You didn't answer my question though” Keiths eyes never left him as he talked, which was creepy yet soothing at the same time in some weird mystical way.

“I like the rain cause I have a lot of memories with it I guess- and it smells nice- and it sounds nice- it feels nice too” he explained as he opened his eyes again figuring out that hed probably not get a moment of peace. Keith was pretty much the curious type

“Elaborate” he demanded as Lance let out an exhausted sigh “What kind of memories?” the prince asked completely ignoring the pissed off sigh “Good memories? Bad memories? Family memories?” he asked and smiled a bit as he looked at him. The smile made Lance roll his eyes and decide that he wasn't so annoying after all.

The small smile meant a lot when it came to Keith. It wasn't that Keith didn't smile or anything- it was just that to Lance, every smile he got from Keith mattered a lot. Just to him. One more step into a closer relationship!

“When I was young my ma and I used to go play out in the rain every chance we could- Since it never really rains on Daibazaal it was nice to do it you know- my ma and I only though- the rest of the family thought it was too cold” he said with a smile that turned into a soft laugh “Her name really fits her well- Its Rose actually- like from Titanic and steven universe if you've watched those? Anyway- rose means playful and active as well as caring and kind in some language that I don't remember” he added.

Lance loved talking about this mom almost as much as he loved his mom. That was because every time he did talk about her- he felt safe and warm- kind of like a mothers hug. No matter how bad the situation was- all Lance had to do was to imagine her hugging him tightly and rubbing circles on his back to feel better again. Simple.

“She seems really sweet” Keith hummed which was odd since Lance had only shared a few facts about her. He figured Keith was imagining what she was like with the very little information he ha received and thought she would be nice- which was true.

“She is” Lance hummed “And in summer shed take me to Planet Zaldrinica- you know the one that literally only have really nice beaches everywhere you go? Not as nice as the ones on Altea but they're pretty nice-” The purple male paused to give Keith a chance to ask if he didn't understand something but he didn't. Instead, he smiled and nodded “Yeah- she took me there every summer” he continued with a grin as he looked at the landscape “And we’d go and swim together- with Rachel and Veronica- and Marco and Luis and pa and abuela and Abuelo- Oh and Luis’s wife! ”

“Are they your siblings? Marco and Luis and Rachel” the altean asked and tilted his head a bit. He had heard the names come up every now and then but Lance never told him in full detail so he wouldn't miss this chance to get to know his bodyguard a bit better

“Yeah! Rachel and I are twins actually- obviously I'm the pretty one-” the comment got a quiet groan and a roll of the eyes from Keith “ALSO! She goes around an tells people that shes the ‘so much older one’ when it's just 15 minutes!” he huffed and crossed his arms “Veronica is older than Rachel and I but not older than Marco and Luis. Luis is the oldest- he s married and has two kids who are adorable by the way” he hummed and continued talking about his family for roughly half an hour before realizing that he had been rambling and quickly shut up.

“Why'd you stop talking?” Keith asked and squinted his eyes a bit before smiling “You know I don't really mind you rambling on and on and on and on and on and on and-”

“Okay, I get it!” Lance huffed and rolled his eyes “Sorry- sometimes I get carried away with talking about people i love” he said and shrugged awkwardly before laughing lightly “but now that I think about it you kind of owe this to me anyway since I have to listen to you talk about Shiro all the time”

“I don't talk about him all the time” Keith protested and smiled as he shook his head “Let's start heading back- now its actually surprisingly getting rather chilly” he mumbled as he started walking and once again Lance followed

“You do talk about him all the time” Lance replied “Shiro blah blah blah and he did blah blah blah he's gonna come visit blah blah blah” he mocked and started walking a little bit ahead of him “Oh and about the wedding too” he added turning around so he could walk backward. Keith just simply scoffed and rolled his eyes

“Yeah well you always talk about certain thing too you know- Like kaltenecker” he huffed

“I will have you know Kaltenecker is basically my family here- sushhh- she is a beauty” he hummed and smiled “Besides you love the milkshakes she gets you- Allura seemed kinda creeped out though not gonna lie”

“You're squeezing a cow's boobs-”

“Not called that” Lance cut in again and shuddered “definitely not called cow boobs” he repeated before sighing “Its called an udder”

“Well now its called cow boobs” Keith replied with a huff “anyways as I said- when you squeezed the cow boob-”

“NOPE-” Lance exclaimed and shook his head “Udder- UDDER- U-D-D-E-R! UDDER” he exclaimed making grimaces and hand gestures “Your highness you are intelligent enough to know what an udder is- please stop this mad man game you are playing” he nearly hissed at him before frowning a bit. Keith stared at him before he burst out into fits of giggles

“Pffft- this is the most fun I've had in a while” he hummed with the widest smile “Well when milk came out-”

“We are stopping this conversation right now- NOPE- not doing this your highness- fuck that!” he huffed as he quickly escorted him back inside catching the smirk on Keith's lips just as they entered “Now lets go prepare that speech of yours” he insisted as he grabbed both umbrellas, shaking them violently to get the extra water off

“You don't have to kill it- just open and close it a couple of times” Keith muttered from behind him as he started walking to his study room (yup- an entire room dedicated to studying and studying only) Lance sighed and did as he was told before awkwardly Leaving the umbrellas open so they would dry easier. He left them on the floor by one of the many many entrances hoping that someone who knew where they were supposed to go ould come by and put them back.

______________________

  
“The speech sounds stupid- I'm redoing it” Keith hissed at the paper before crumbling it up and throwing it in the trash. Actually throwing- like basketball throwing. It landed on the floor and as the generous man Lance was, pointed it out

“You missed”

“Fuck off-” was the only reply he got as Keith started focusing on his current task. His brows furrowed as he glared at the paper. And as always- lance took this moment to sit down and study Keith's face, memorizing every last detail.

His thick yet not too thick brows furrowing and his bottom lip caught in between his teeth. His slightly flushed cheeks from the cold (from both outside and the open window. Lance insisted on keeping it closed but Keith was a stubborn man) and his nose wrinkling and scrunching up every now and then. Not to mention his eyes darting from on side of the paper to the other as he wrote down whatever was flowing through his head. Keith had always preferred to draft stuff on paper rather than on any devices that he owned. Altean technology was pretty famous around the universe- famous and pretty cheap to be so good. Even though Altean technology took up more than half of the market, it was still a pretty small income compared to the other things Alteans could create and sell.

The raven-haired male shifted a bit so his back was a little hunched and it looked sort of comfortable but not really. His hand was gliding along the paper as the words just seemed to appear in front of him.

“Does- ‘And I'm honored to welcome you to Altea’ sound stupid?” he asked, voice rather quiet. That was also a thing he did, Lance noted. Talking quietly when he was focused seemed to boost his skills

“Nope- sounds really princey” Lance replied with his signature grin before going back to fantasizing about Keith and examining him.

His marks had started to glow in the shade of frustration and annoyance as he continued his work. Lance could watch him to the end of time cause damn- prince charming was nothing compared to Keth. Charming wasn't even a good enough word to describe the prince.

Lance thought for a while as he looked around the room. Pulchritudinous. That was a nice wor to describe Keith with. He had no idea what it meant but it sounded nice so it must be nice right? Yup- logic.

“What about ‘ the sacrifices you make every day- help creating a safer universe for us all’ Keith mumbled again

“Sounds cool” Lance added again and grinned a bit “Hey Keith?” he hummed and smiled widely

“Yeah?” The Raven asked as he looked up from his paper and at the galra

“You are very pulchritudinous” he hummed as he gave him a small smile. Keiths face went red the moment the word left his lips. Good reaction or bad reaction? He had no idea. Keith shocked state seemed to disappear and was replaced with a happy one. The smile on his lips confirmed that

“Geez- where you learn something like that?” he asked and shook his head a bit “Another pickup line?” he asked and looked back down at his paper to pick up where he finished up. Lance nodded. He pulled out the device that mimicked a phone he had received the moment he had started working for the royal family and searched up the word Pulchritudinous

**_“Even though it looks (and sounds) like it would describe a disease or a bad attitude, pulchritudinous actually describes a person of breathtaking, heartbreaking...beauty.”_ **

Definitely good word. And with that, the young galran decided to search up other long fancy words that could impress the raven-haired prince.

_____________

“- and for that- we are forever indebted to you. Thank you very much for protecting Altea and the rest of the universe” Kieth muttered. The two of them had been sitting there for over four hours now. Keith's speech was about as long as… he couldn't think of anything at the moment but it was long. All the fancy words had taken all the space in his brain he wasn't even sure if he'd function properly.

“That sounds great Keith- you did a super stupendous job my man” he hummed giving him a thumbs up “Oh, by the way, it's nearly six o'clock- you have dinner with your family pretty soon” he hummed as he got up. Not gonna lie, his but felt pretty nub after a couple of hours of sitting.

Keith rubbed his eyes and nodded a bit as he rested his head in his palm. He let out a sigh before glaring at the desk. The look in his eyes changed from exhausted to pissed off as he groaned loudly while attempting to get up and succeeding

“All right- I'm starving anyway” he mumbled as he eyes Lance for a moment “Why dont you eat with us today?” he asked and rudded his eyes again

“I'M not allowed to Keith- I can stand and watch that really good looking Turkey” he muttered playing the memory from the other day over and over in his head “Or whatever the hell you guys eat today” he hummed ‘either way I'm alright your highness- I've gotten used to the schedule here”

“Still not a good enough reason to eat dinner so late…” the prince replied before sighing in defeat. Lance could tell he was definitely not in the debating mood at the moment as the altean slowly started cleaning up after himself “You know I can tell Minti to take the day off today too- and maybe you could join me again- maybe for a little longer tonight” he said and yawned again “Yeah I'm gonna do that- I really enjoyed your company”

“I enjoy your company as well” he hummed and guided him out of the room, scared that he might, in fact, hit something if the hand he had placed on his back wasn't there. “Maybe you should go to sleep just a little earlier tonight your highness” he sighed as he closed the door to the room.

“Why?” Keith questioned as he squinted his eyes “I don't need t go to sleep any sooner than when I wish to go to sleep” he mumbled and made a face at his own statement

“Did you stay up watching Murders in the mothership again?” Lance asked as he shook his head before gasping “I almost forgot to tell you” e mumbled as he shook his head in disapproval for a second “The queen is moving me to the room next to yours- this way I can keep an eye on you even when we sleep- if anything happens I'm literally right next doors” he elucidated

“How the quiznack do you forget such a major event?” Keith muttered as e shook his head a bit “You know what- don't answer that…- so are we neighbors now?” he asked not being able to stop the smile growing on his face. He decided to hide it with a turn of his head

“Yeah pretty much” Lance replied and beamed as he walked alongside him “The moving was supposed to make you feel safer and better or something” he added and shrugged “I feel pretty safe- not gonna lie”

“So what's gonna happen to Hunk?” He asked

“You know about Hunk and me sharing a room? Wait- you know that we’re friends?” Lance exclaimed dramatically

“Uhh yeah- why wouldn't i?” Keith responded

“Well because it doesn't look like you give a shit about my friendships, to put it mildly” Lance mumbled and shrugged “But now I know that you do so hey- I learned something!” he purred “Hunks new roomie is my other friend Pidge. All three of us are pretty close so there shouldn't really be a problem. Besides we used to have this giant cuddle pile cause Hunk gives the best cuddles- no joke”

“Mhm- So You three knew each other from before you started working here?”

“Well Hunk an I did but we never knew pidge” he explained and shrugged “We kinda met her when we- I mean I accidentally ruined some weird technology thing and it needed repairing. Hunk went with me cause i had heard rumors about the IT person being the worst ever so I didn't wanna go alone- she is, in fact, the worst but I love her anyways” he snickered softly before an alam on his ‘phone’ snatched his attention “Alright your highness- dinner has started so you might wanna hurry”

  
_______________________

  
The family f three, plus Adam sat around the table chatting lively as always. Krolia had just told them about a very interesting encounter with the fish headed people that had taken place at the market that morning getting laughs and giggled with her story. After a moment, everyone had calmed down again, still smiling brightly as Shiro cleared his throat to make an announcement

“We have a little more information about the wedding” he hummed and smiled as he looked over at Adam “we would really appreciate it if we could have it in a month- since its almost summer now and all” he hummed.

It had already been a week since Shiro and Adam had arrived on Altea and Adam seemed a lot more comfortable around everyone now than when they first arrived

“Takashi always loved summer so I figured we could have it then” he hummed and chuckled softly as Krolia nodded eagerly.

“That seems like a fantastic idea!” he hummed happily before looking over at Keith for a second before looking back at Adam “Have you already made the wedding plans?” she asked as the two lovebirds nodded violently with huge grins on their faces

“What about the party after?” Keith asked and tilted his head a bit “Oh! Are you inviting everyone?” Shiro smiled and nodded again

“Anyone in who want to come are welcome- but we can't exactly have too many people so we limited the count to at least 5000-7000 people” he said and took a bite of the chicken in front of him “And Adams relatives will be flown here a week earlier so you can meet them too mom” He hummed and looked at Krolia who was now smiling even more

“Have you talked to Coran about it?” the queen questioned before signaling one of the maids to refill her glass.

“We were actually going to do that tomorrow” Adam concluded and smiled “He seems overly excited about the wedding” he added blushing lightly earning a snort from Shiro who cleared his throat again.

“Everyone seems to be overly excited- just today I got a bunch of congratulations from everyone- and everyone seems to be loving Adam too” he gushed as he nudged his fiance “You'll understand how it feels when you get married Keith” he added wit ha grin.

The conversation continued as Keith yelled something across the table and at Shiro who just laughed. Lance stared at Keith for a while. What was he gonna do when Keth got married- The feelings wouldn't just disapear. Well assuming they were still there when the prince got married. Also assuming that he still had the job when he did.

Getting over Keith wouldn't be all that hard though- since deep down he had always figured that a relationship between Keith and himself wouldn't ever work- so, in the end, it wouldn't be too hard. Okay- maybe it would be hard but not super hard. He was already bracing himself for the day to come where Keith would marry a lucky soul who loved him even more than Lance probably could. The galra huffed to himself as his brows furrowed a bit. Anyone caring more about Keith would be impossible. Throughout the years, his feelings had grown and shown no intention to stop growing. And that also pissed him off.

The galra stood there thinking about what to do for a while before his brain started slipping into fantasy land once again where a buffer, grizzled Keith came running across the beach, low-key drenched in sweat and skin glistening in the sun. His swimwear that was sitting a little too tight. Keith would say something and the next moment they would share a kiss and eventually….

_______________________

“Do you have anything to wear at the wedding though?” Hunk asked as Lance had just returned from his evening with the prince “I made you pancakes by the way- since you love them o much”

“I love you a lot” Lance said dramatically as he started eating “And i- uhh- never really thought about it- I'm a bodyguard- the fighting suit will be just fine to wear” he hummed and shrugged “Its nice of Shiro to invite me too even though he knew I had to be there ‘cause of Keith”

“Shiro's just overly generous- so he deserves the best right? Well sweaty suit is definitely not the best” Pidge chimed in as she typed away on her laptop “I have 37 million hits on formal wear that's comfortable enough t fight in- The prince is getting married for christ sake” she huffed but then grinned “Or is it because Keith said you looked good that one time” she said wiggling her eyebrows. Pidge was also a galra and her ears seemed to be even bigger than Lances. Hunk just had ‘knife ears’ as they called it. ‘Dracula ears’? Purple Altean ears

“That has nothing to do with it- but the crown prince was right- I am one good looking man” he hummed proudly before stretching “Ill just ask Keith about it tomorrow- should I wear this or that or this or that?”

“I'm wit Pidge on this one though- its a wedding- even killers have enough respect to try and not do anything when Shiro- The Shiro- is getting married” he hummed “and there will be guards everywhere”

“Dead Keith means Dead Lance and id preferably not die next month” Lance huffed before sighing “I gotta get rid of these feelings- like right now-” he groaned “They were talking about when Keith is getting married and I'm over here like- oh I completely forgot to think about that’” he grumbled “This is so cliche- Hunk just end me already”

“Nope” Hunk replied and smiled “I'm sure you'll meet someone soon” He added as he shrugged a bit handing him a glass of nunvil “but on the other hand- you two could actually make a good couple- and Keith doesn't seem to be interested in anyone else at the moment- so I say go for it- well except the fact that your head will be in a basket when you do-”

“Only if they find out” Pidge corrected and shrugged “If they don't, you and Keith would make a sweet couple yeah” she added and smiled widely “so I guess I'm saying that I'm rooting for you j guess in some weird way” the smaller female added with a shrug as she continued her work

“okay but the thing is- if none finds out then Keith will eventually have to marry someone anyway- and Krolia doesn't mind if it's a man or a woman or a nonbinary person? As long as it's not me because for some dumb ass reason that's a stupid rule!” he huffed and crossed his arms

“well all random rules are there for a reason- maybe you should search up Altean history or something- maybe something about like guards and princes or princesses getting together and it ending horribly wrong or something- or maybe the king or queen didn't want their child to get together with a low life” Pidge pointed out and shrugged a bit “since if you go back a bit Bodyguards were known to be on the low life side- its kinda weird but apparently so”

“well that's pretty much discriminating- plus times change you know” The larger male replied “so maybe she'll be cool with it? You know Queen krolia”

“Yeah, but if she was cool with it- she wouldn't have let the rule stay would she” Lance mumbled and groaned once again dramatically stuffing his face with pancakes. He had nothing against the queen. She must have had her own reasons to keep that rule. Although, Lance was definitely hoping erasing a rule was just like doing dishes. Boring and could definitely be done the next day- or even the day after that- or the week.

He knew for a fact she had nothing against same-sex couples since when Shiro came out (just a couple of years before Keith) she basically threw him a huge party, inviting everyone. There had been a cake and a bunch of drinks for everyone to enjoy. On Altea generally, at least 80% approved of same-sex marriages and same-sex relationships generally. 18% didn't have an opinion and 2% were okay with it yet uncomfortable. As far as he could tell, no one was against it since the most used line by the 2% was ‘it's their lives- or has nothing to do with me and I shouldn't get to complain about anything that they do- however, if it was related to me I'd be slightly uncomfortable but trying my best to understand it’. Lance only knew that cause a famous Altean actor had said it.

“What's gonna happen to me if I do get together with Keith though?” he asked and looked over at the other two who fell silent for a moment “let me rephrase that- I know what's gonna happen roughly but what's gonna happen exactly- in every last detail”

“I believe they'll call for your removal- by executing you if things go real south- it really makes no sense but seriously- the case will be taken to court and then they'll get a suitable punishment for you- they mostly ending death- I think- in indirect ways like sending you to war or something. Until the day of the courts decision, you'll be locked in a cell- no visits whatsoever- unless its family or if you have special approval from one of the members of the royal family- ⅔ members if the royal family” Pidge mumbled and shrugged “its pretty dark really- besides like I said the rule makes no sense”

“that's….” Lance couldn't seem to find the right word. Part of him said disturbing while other parts said things like a horrible or sad. “definitely disturbing” he concluded before sighing “is Keith worth my life is what j would live to question myself- however, I don't know enough about him yet so I guess not yet”

“I'm sure everything will play out okay Lance” Hunk chimed and smiled widely as he gave him a new plate with more pancakes “now clear those depressing thoughts away dude- it's been a long and tiring day, right? Eat this and go to sleep- you won't have to deal with my snoring anymore” he snickered “Was Keith excited when you told him?”

“thrilled” he replied sarcastically before sighing “that's it- I'm gonna die a single lost lonely heartbroken prince loving rat and no one will love me” he grumbled “not even that grandma across the street from my place who lives everyone”

“we’ll still love you man” Hunk protested with- mother bright smile. His weapon. His super strong, impossible to not feel warm inside weapon that could get anything out of Lance

“What he said” the female added as she quickly glanced up from her screen to him for a couple of nanoseconds before the rapping sound of the keyboard could be heard.

“thanks you guys, but you're not the ones who are gonna end up chopped into pieces by the torture man Spencer Dickins or whatever”

“pretty sure his name is Marv” P8dge commented with a shrug “but it's not like you're gonna babe chopped up into pieces- that's gross” she mumbled “Besides Keith cares about you enough to at least not make that happen I hope”

“You hope???” Lance exclaimed dramatically once again. He wasn't exactly scared of Keith but as he slowly realized that Keith could literally not care about him dying or not. Kind of...not really. Keith and he had a bunch of talks together and it really did seem like Keith did, in fact, Value Lance at least

“I know” Pidge mumbled with another sigh and shrug as she looked at him “but seriously- it's not like never had a crush you had to get over”

“that's true but I completely avoided them- dick move I know but right here right now only time I can avoid Keith is from 10 pm to whenever the hell he wakes up and sprays me with that water bottle to get me to wake up” he huffed “so cruel”

“wait he came to our room every day???” Hunk asked and tilted his head

“yeah- but since you gotta prepare breakfast and stuff and had to leave early he or you never saw each other” he explained and laughed lightly “and it wasn't every day- it was more like the few days that he woke up before I did”

“what a bodyguard you are” the female galra snickered and got up “well I have a huge assignment thing for the wedding tomorrow early or something so I gotta bail on you two” she hummed packing her stuff up before waving and disappearing out the door. Hunk smiled and waved as well before gasping

“I almost forgot- I have a meeting about the food at the wedding tomorrow” he exclaimed quietly. Hunk never raised his voice unless he needed to so when he exclaimed simple phrases it was more like normal talking with a dose of extra surprise happiness (or whatever he was feeling but since he's a sunshine boy it was usually happiness)

“oh alrighty- have a good night then buddy)” Lance hummed catching the hint before Hunk could throw it. The larger male smiled and gave him a hug before chuckling softly

“You sure you will be able to sleep without my cuddles??” he asked and held on for a while before letting him go

“probably not but I will have a nice and soft pillow to hug instead” he hummed and smiled widely. It was sad but true. He'd have to live without his best friends cuddles for a while- or just sneak Hunk into his room- whichever one he felt like and/or needed at the moment.

_Operation try to get over Keith when in reality you'll just fall even more for him is a go_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyyyyeeed
> 
> okayyyyy dramas about to come up soooooonnnnnn so like hang on lmao idk what I'm doing anymore


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS BEEN FOREVER AND IM SO SORRY!! IVE BEEN REALLY BUSYYYYYYY
> 
> also since I have more time now I think I'll post a new chapter every week. Idk what day but at least a chap every week- maybe even two sometimes

It was the day of the wedding and although it was Shiro and Adam who were getting married, Keith seemed to be the one who was the most nervous. Why? Because he was supposed to hold a speech. Now, he didn't mind holding speeches. There was nothing wrong with getting up in front of a bunch of people and talking- that was not the problem. Well, it kind of was but it wasn't at the same time. The problem with this whole speech thing was that- the one was for Shiro. He could not mess this up.

And that's why Lance was currently petting a very sweaty gross kind of Keith on the back and trying to make him calm down at least just a tiny bit. There was still a couple of Hours till the wedding and Keith- not to be rude or anything- definitely needed a shower. Yikes. 

“You’re gonna do great and Shiro's gonna love it- stop worrying so much….” he mumbled as he patted his back “Actually I think Shiro would love anything you do for him and it's his wedding so he's gonna be in a very very very good mood today” he added with a shrug as Keith let out a groan.

“It has to be perfect Lance- Imagine if you were gonna like- I don't know- be the best man at Hunks wedding and then you gotta like - give a speech and make sure its okay and- ughhh- that's the kind of pressure I'm under right now- I can't fuck this up” he huffed as Lance let out a little ‘oh’

“Listen- Keith I've heard your speech a thousand times- and it sounds perfect okay?” he hummed and smiled “Your voice sounds nice too- it's relaxed and calm even if it looks like you're about to dehydrate yourself cause you sweat too much” he mumbled the last part making a face. To his surprise, the prince snorted and shook his head softly

“You like my voice?” he questioned with a grin, “I don't hate your voice I guess” he added with agrin as Lance rolled his eyes

“Stop complimenting me back when I'm complimenting your” he huffed as he stretched a bit “this isn’t a competition but if it was, I would have been winning since everything about you is perfect”

“That’s a lie- I’m nowhere close to perfect” The slightly flustered prince replied and rolled his eyes playfully. Just as Lance was about to argue back he waved his hand in front of his face “silence- that’s an order” he hummed 

“This is so not fair- you can’t use your title against my complimenting” Lance huffed again and frowned a bit, his expression softening and turning into a slightly confused one when Keith offered him a hand

“Dance with me? I don’t have a dance partner and since Shiro wanted to have a dance with me since our old man isn’t around anymore- and Mom sucks at dancing generally I need to practice so- let’s dance” he explained not being able to resist the grin. Lance gasped and nodded violently 

“You're so lucky I'm great at dancing” the galra snickered and took his hand guiding him around the room, the two laughing and grinning like the idiots they waltzed around the space they had “is this even the dance you're supposed to dance?” He asked after a while as Keith magically stepped on his foot for the tenth time. Lance ignored it being the nice person he was but another step and-

Okay ouch

“Well yeah” Keith responded and grinned “probably also altean traditional dance or whatever but I don’t think you know what that is” he hummed happily as Lance started slowing down a bit to let both of them breathe. A little. As surprising as it was, dancing waltz could be pretty annoyingly tiring 

“Well you’ve stepped on my feet like a million times so you have no right to be cocky right now” he hummed and spun him around before stopping "but other than the numbness of my feet doesn't really matter now does it- besides Shiro's feet are a lot more- uhh- masculine? Than mine???" He mumbled and made a face "I don't know- the point is even if you just stepped on a million times Shiro won’t feel a thing since you’re tiny” 

“I could kill you right now with ease,” the prince said his voice clearly giving off a warning as well as his marks. 

“I already know that your highness- you’ve told me- very very many times” he hummed and picked him up (to show off obviously) spinning them around a couple of times, laughter erupting from both the males as soon as the prince was put back down on his own two feet

“That's definitely not a part of the dance” he snickered and shook his head a bit trying to quit the small giggles escaping his lips. He glanced over at the clock and gasped “Oh fuck me-” he muttered and quickly walked over to his balcony to look out

“Gladly” Lance hummed to himself, pleased with his response that the prince really hadn't heard. *well at least he hoped he didn't bc it was basically illegal)

“How come it so late!” The altean ran inside again and ran into his bathroom before locking the door, letting out a bunch of curse words as he did so. Lance snorted to himself as he carefully stepped out to the balcony to check what the altean prince had looked out. 

Lance was pretty shocked since this was the first time he had looked outside that day- and oh boy- Everything was beautifully decorated. Certain things were still being worked on while others just showed off how well they blended in with the surroundings of the castle. He smiled to himself as he watched Coran and Hunk running around in a panicked state, probably cause of the cooking and baking that was still to be done. Close after them was Pidge, rushing and panicking just as much as they were, just that she was being carried around by a bunch of long-armed robots that she had created to make hanging up things easier. Apparently walking around would be a lot easier to do as well.

One man he could see was smiling brighter than anyone else was Prince Shiro who looked like he was about to pop. He looked so excited as his eyes wandered around the courtyard never staring at one thing for too long. After a while, the older prince finally got a look at Lance who was now leaning on the fence, watching him intensely. Probably a little creepy was the first thing Lance could think of but Shiro simply smiled and waved at him  

The galra grinned and waved back giving him a thumbs up after that. Shiro returned the gesture before being swept away by one of the designers. 

"He must be really busy huh" Lance turned around as fast as he possibly could to see the maid, Minti. The two of them didn't know each other all that well but had shared many many pretty nice conversations.

"You must be really busy too" the galra replied as the other alien girl (Lance didn't know what she was to be completely honest- but she was pretty- definitely pretty. She had three pretty eyes but other than that she looked like a human. Oh, her skin was also a bright yellow and her eyes didn't really have pupils. They did but they blended so well with the blue of the eye itself it was hard to see) "The prince is in the bathroom if you're looking for him- poor baby can't even get dressed by himself" he snickered hearing the door open quickly. Keith shot a glare at him before his attention went to Minti

"Could you please help me? I never know what order these things are supposed to go in" he mumbled shooting another glare at Lance.

Minti had to hold back a giggle as she bowed and nodded "of course your highness" she hummed and lead them to his own changing rooms.

"I'm gonna go put on something nice" Lance exclaimed as he went back to his own room through the door that connected the two rooms. "Alrighty- nice tux- probably? Nope= how did this thing even get holes in the first place? I wore it once! Okay- altean stuff it is" he mumbled to himself as he looked through his not so many clothes.

 

_____________

 

In the end, Lance was stuck. Yup- who knew Altean clothing was so freaking complicated to put on. This half armor half suit thing was really horrible to put on. It was kinda like the blades uniform, but it was a to piece. The top was an ombre dark blue to light blue with white on the sides. His pants weren't all that different anyway. They had cut out the hoodie, the chest plate was gone (because honestly, the chances of there being an attack was pretty slim) and added a few random fabrics everywhere- it looked good- but this was definitely going to be hard to fight in if he needed to defend the prince Minti had been so kind and helped him and the moment he stepped out of the room, he was face to face with Keith. The young galra didn't know what to feel at that moment. Cause- Keith was hot- really awfully hot- and I know what you may be thinking. But Lance doesn't he wear princey stuff all the time? Is what you're thinking. Well yeah. But this outfit is different. This was tighter than usual and more layers of pretty thin (red) fabric simply staying close to him. His shoulders could be seen as well as the white sleeves started on the lower parts of his upper arms. The sleeves were still connected to the other pieces of clothing though. And to top it all off he was wearing a cape-like thing that was sewn onto the collar in a darker shade of red than the rest of the outfit. It looked perfect. Everything looked perfect. The colors, the pieces of gold, the shimmering silver close to his neck. Everything.

“ ‘Poor baby can’t even get dressed by himself’ ” Keith quoted with a smug ass grin on his face. The prince eyed him up and down before rolling his eyes a bit, quickly glancing at nothing in particular to his side. “You look good though not gonna lie” he mumbled and scratched the back of his neck, a soft blush appearing on his cheeks 

“Awee- thank you your highness” he hummed and bowed- well since Minti was there he had no other choice than to do so. “You look pulchritudinous if I may say so myself” he hummed, grabbing his blade that he had left on the bookshelf out of habit and finding a nice place in his half belt kind of thing for it. 

“Pfft- say a word too many times and it will lose its meaning,” he warned, giving a nod to Minti, dismissing the maid. She smiled and curtseyed to him before leaving the room 

“I can't help it- your beauty is just that” the bodyguard replied after making sure the door was closed off and Minti was far enough away “You're just- that breathtakingly beautiful Keith” 

The prince paused for a moment, the eye contact between them feeling like it lasted for a million years when in reality it was just a few seconds. Then his bright pink cheeks turned beet red and Lance wasn't sure if he reacted like that because of his statement or simply because of the way he said his name. Even he could feel it (he got chills as soon as it came out, to be honest)

“Shut your quiznak,” the prince said after a while, eyes looking back down at the floor. He moved his hand behind his head and sighed a bit “Could you help me with my hair?” he asked still completely avoiding any kind of eye contact, and Lance wasn't sure if he had replied or not cause the next thing he knew- Keith was sitting in front of him, shoulders relaxed and his hair lose. It had gotten pretty long. Would he ever cut it, was a common thought he had every time he saw his hair.

“How would you like it?” he asked running his fingers through it. Has it always been this soft? He couldn't remember the last time he did anything to Keith's hair was went Minti had gotten sick and needed a quick braid as soon as possible. Luckily for him, Lance was pretty experienced

“Just a braid please” He replied and shrugged 

“Its Shiro's wedding Keith- I refuse to give you ‘just a braid’” he huffed and grabbed his brush, gently brushing through his hair. 

“Yeah well- we don't have a lot of time- the wedding starts in like two hours and I still have to go see mom and Shiro and Coran for the final details about what's happening when and where and I have a kinda food date thing with Adams family so I can get to know them better, even though it's been a week and-”

Lance had cut him off by starting to massage his shoulders with a grin, and lucky for him, Keith seemed to approve and enjoy the free massage. 

“You have to relax a bit Keith- seriously- I can feel a bunch of knots and tension” eh huffed as moved onto his neck, gently rubbing it. 

“Are you a prince? No didn't think so- you have no idea what all the responsibilities feel like” The altean huffed back tensing up a bit as he got more aggressive but soon relaxing again under lances gently touches. “The hair Lance- focus on the hair- I gotta go soon” he mumbled as his eyes shut on their own “Lance…” this time it was more slurred than anything, and Lance grinned 

“You know what- How about after the wedding I give you a little longer massage- since you clearly need it and love it” he hummed, totally proud of himself as Keith smacked his leg with another huff

“Fine but only after the wedding- I want to be at least a little tension free for the party after” he mumbled and made a face “Afterparty- wedding party- i- wow..this actually feels really good…” he mumbled and frowned a bit

“Then why on altea are you frowning?” the galra asked and moved back to his shoulders 

“Because you won't work on my fucking hair!” he huffed back and wiggled Lance's hands off him “Make my hair as fancy as you wish just get it done in 30 minutes,” he said as he glared at the reflection of Lance that was still smiling oh so brightly in the mirror. 

“Geez- yes sir” He replied and grinned as he started off with a messy but not too messy so it looked good french braid.

 

 

_______________________________

 

 

“Where the fuck did you get the flowers is my only question here” Keith mumbled as he looked at his hair in the three different mirrors he had by his ‘styling’ corner. Lance smiled and grinned widely as a stretched

“I was allowed to pick some flowers in the field on my breaks to decorate my room- but I figured these work better for you” he hummed as he placed the last flower into the braid. “I took all the ones that were in the shade of red- so pin is also there you know- but if you don't like them I can take them out- and if you don't like the color I'm sure we can change them in the-...” he quickly glanced over at the clock “- seven minutes we have left” Keith laughed lightly and shook his head gently as Lance sprayed it down with hairspray 

“No. It looks good” he hummed and smiled widely “Thank you Lance” he purred before getting up “You know what- this I a lot better than just a braid” he hummed and chuckled softly as he stretched, groaning as he did so.

“Yeah- no- uhh- no worries” Lance replied and hummed happily at the young prince. Was he proud of the braid? Yes. Yes, he was. And he thanked his siblings and their need of getting hairdos all the time over and over in his head. Because damn.

Keith's hair was soft.  And if he liked the braid enough- maybe he'd let him do his hair (and him) later.

"Keith-...you're...actually gorgeous…" The alteans eyes quickly glanced around the room to meet the galras and the two were once again caught in a never-ending gazing into each other's eyes thing. It was nice though. Lance sighed softly as his eyes softened a bit. The truth was- as much as he wanted to deny it. He couldn't get over his little crush IN Keith. It was impossible. There was just so much about him- that was just… Incredible. That's the moment he realized that never in a million years would he let any harm come to him- not as long as he as around. No matter how much shit he had to go through he'd make sure Keith was okay. It didn't matter if he was his lover, friend or simply a bodyguard- since all he cared about was Keith's happiness and safety. 

"I better get going now" The prince whispered but refused to let go of Lance's gaze. "They're...uh...they're waiting for me…" he mumbled as he finally looked away. Lance wasn't sure what he was looking at now. Maybe at how Keith's pale neck and shoulders seemed exposed but not exposed enough. Or maybe it was how his ears fluttered just a bit. Keith had always told him that he hallucinated when he said his ears did that- probably out of embarrassment 

"Yeah…" he breathed out and nodded a bit as he too looked away from Keith's direction generally. The floor was nice….. "I uhh- my shifts done until later- so… you won't have to feel bothered with me around anymore" he chuckled softly and shook his head a bit. 

He bowed and started moving out of the room. Keith's stare was burning into his back as he walked to his own room. 

"Yeah- I'll see you later Lance" Keith sighed softly and with that the door, keeping them apart, shut.

 

______________

  
  


 

"I'm gonna quit" Lance growled into his pillow as Hunks soft laugh echoed in his empty yet huge room "Hunk! This is not a laughing matter! He's too-...he's too much!" He exclaimed, dramatically flopping onto his bed "he's- HES TOO...Keith...gorgeous Keith…" he whined 

"I thought you were gonna get over him" Hunk hummed and handed him a cookie "But let me guess, you tried, but failed- and now you're reevaluating your life choices- Pidge owes me five dazibalians" he snickered

"You had a bet???" Lance huffed and glared at the two before hiding his face into the pillow again

"Yeah- and I thought you were crushing on him- not totally in love with him" Pidge huffed "My calculations were based on him only liking Keith-"

"I do NOT love Keith! Like maybe- but there's no way it's as bad as Love" he hissed, interrupting the smaller annoyed galra 

"Like I said- based in him liking not living Keith- which is why I was proved wrong- this only proves you're head over heels for him" Pidge scoffed and smiled a bit at her robot "what's the big deal though? You like him- he obviously likes you- just date- it's not like anyone would find out about it anyway" she huffed 

"A.) He doesn't like me like that- he knows how I feel already since I've confessed to him countless times-"

"Maybe he thinks you're joking and doesn't wanna risk anything" Hunk offered with a shrug before going back to eating his cookies that he had managed to bake as he was stressing the hell out. The tree had gotten the rest of the day off since there was going to be a huge party celebrating the wedding the next day and everyone had to stay in guard all day. 

The ceremony itself had gone great! The two lovebirds of Altea and Earth had shared their vows and I did before finally getting married. The kiss was pretty cute too- everyone just stood there with a smile, clapping and cheering like no tomorrow. The food for the guests as an after the wedding party- but not quite the real party- had also gotten great reviews and Hunk could finally chill. (The real party would be the next day)

"He can't possibly think I'm joking- I've called him gorgeous- I've called him beautiful" Lance huffed in return with a sigh

"We all know the prince can be a little oblivious at times Lance- who knows what he's thinking at the moment" he chuckled softly and shook his head 

"He could be thinking- Hey I wanna smash" Pidge commented before making a face "Wait nope- that's Lance"

"HEY!" He exclaimed before a knock on the door came. Lance huffed and shot another glare at Pidge who simply grinned and shrugged before opening the door to reveal a slightly uncomfortable, almost red eyes, Keith. Crying? It looked like he had been crying- which was weird since Keith never cried. EVER.

"Oh...you have guests over- I...I'll just come by later" the prince mumbled and gave him a quick nod before leaving. And by leaving he meant a walk to his own room. Which meant the neighboring room.

"Who was that???" Hunk asked as Lance returned after a few minutes. To be honest he had just stood there for about a minute, staring g down the hall at nothing as he tried to puzzle together what was wrong with Keith

"Uhh- no one- Hey you guys- I uhh- I'm feeling kinda tired‐...could you let me sleep….?" He asks as Hunk nodded violently and quickly removed himself from the room. He stopped at the doorway and looked at Pidge 

"Come on- he's tired," he said and smiled a bit as Pidge scoffed 

"Yeah right! It was probably Keith who came and he wants to spend time with his boyfriend instead of us" she hummed. The youngest galra had quickly exited with a wave as Lance groaned.  
  


_____________

 

 

 

"Keith? Can I come in?" The galra asked as he knocked on the door connecting their two rooms. Was he worried? Yes. Was that an understatement? Yes. Keith wasn't like this unless something was really really bad. Which could only mean one thing?

Something must have been really really bad.

Really bad.

With another sigh, the young galra opened the single door by pushing a button that said OPEN (No shit). The prince's room was relatively clean and neat. Nothing out of the ordinary. Well nothing except the prince himself 

"Darling?" He said as he looked around a bit. He could be anywhere and Lance didn't know where to look. Sure his own room was bigger than anything he'd seen but Keith's? Oh boy...  Keith's room was as huge. As huge as always probably. You see Keith's room wasn't just a room. It was multiple rooms. It was like an apartment floor but it wasn't because apparently, this was a royal room. It had a bathroom, a walking closet, a living room area and even a fucking tiny corner of snacks the prince loved sneaking in. 

"That's a new nickname" came Keith's voice followed by a soft chuckle and a sniffle. "Haven't heard that one in a while" he added and Lance's head whipped around. Keith wasn't there. 

"Are you dead and a ghost now because if you are I should seriously get paid more" he mumbled as he looked in every direction. 

"Bed" the other voice replied after laughing at Lance's comments for a second "under the bed" he hummed and Lance groaned. An actual loud groan.

"You have to stop doing that" he huffed as he looked under the bed to see a curled up Keith, a few fairy lights and a box of snacks.

"I can't help it- it's safe here" he hummed. Maybe Keith still believed that under the bed was a good hiding spot when in fact it definitely wasn't. "It's comfortable and nice"

"And dusty- Keith- get out" he huffed and reached a hand out for him to hold onto so he could pull him out. "I'll ask Minty to ask the cleaning staff to make sure your floors are clean as fuck"

"Nooooo" Keith huffed but grabbed his hand anyway, letting himself be pulled out by Lance. "it's not that bad…" he mumbled as Lance picked out bigger bits of dust from his hair

"It's beyond bad" Lance huffed and sighed softly "Are you alright?" He asked 

"The dust won't kill me- of course, I'm alright- now you're just being dramatic" the prince replied with an arched brow before blushing  bit once he realized that's not what he meant "Oh you mean why was I- why did I come to you?" He mumbled and made a face

"Yeah- but going back a bit- dust can be kinda dangerous" he hummed with  shrug before stretching "wanna talk about it?"

"The dust or-"

"Your problems Keith- or whatever's happening to you" the galra quickly cut in with a small smile

"Nothings happening to me" he replied and sighed "I just- have a problem that I specifically cant talk to you about for a few reasons…." He hummed with a shrug "and on top of that...I just wanted to see and talk to you"

There was a silence for a while before Lance jumped a bit. Keith wanted to see him? He wanted to talk to him? But no problems? That sounded either very suspicious or nice- Lance couldn't decide which.

"So….you just wanted to talk…?" He asked and made a face. The prince suddenly looked very nervous and his confidence was replaced by hesitation.

"I uhh- I know it's your free time but...it was weird?? To not have you around- and I really didn't know you had friends over- if you don't want to be here it's okay! You see me and my spoiled ass all day every day- if you didn't want to come you didn't have to" he added quickly as he made hand gestures matching his speech.

"What! No, I uh- I'd like to spend time with you too but- uhh- I guess it's just surprising?? Or something and...yeah? It's just surprising" 

Keith stared at him for a while before quickly grabbing some wine, two glasses and then running back to Lance offering him a glass. 

"Take it- chug it or throw it away or whatever- just- actually never mind- hold onto it so I don't look like the only one drinking" he hummed and filled his glass. Like actually filled it to the top. The fucking top. That's a lot of wine to chug or mayhaps throw away.

"Thanks" he replied and chuckled softly "sooo...nice weather?"

"Lance-...stop being awkward and get on the bed" the prince huffed after a few seconds of taking in his last comment. Because what the fuck? They were wayyyy past nice weather while drinking wine.

"Geez- so demanding- don't worry your highness you'll get a piece of Lancey Lance eventually" he chuckled as he plopped onto the bed, taking a small sip of his drink

"I'm considering to ask you to leave to be honest" Keith huffed in response before chugging half of his own 

"the party tomorrow- need me to do your hair?" He asked with a wide smile before glancing around the room, ignoring his threats like thing "because I'd love to do it- your hair is unbelievably soft" 

"You're the one who gave me 'real shampoo’ and conditioner and a bunch of other stuff the moment you heard me tell you about the stuff I use" the prince snickered as he sat down next to Lance 

"Your shampoo was shit and there was wayyyy too many chemicals thingy shits in there" he huffed in response "Besides your hair is so shiny now- You're welcome" he grinned. Keith let out a soft laugh before shaking his head

"Getting my hair done by you would be great. Thank you" he chuckled and pulled his legs up so he could sit with his legs crossed 

"Soooo- you have a date?" Lance asked as he leaned back. He wasn't gonna ask him or anything. He was just generally curious- also wanted to know if any marriage things were coming up for him too. Maybe dating. If he did have a date it would be the first time Lance even heard of it from Keith Kogane

"Lance…." The raven-haired Male paused for a second "Did you forget that- uhhh- you’re gonna be with me all day tomorrow?" he replied and made a face "so in some odd way you're my date I guess"

"I'm your date??" The galra asked, shocked at first but a smug ass mother fucker after a while "I'm your date" he hummed and grinned "well aren't you a lucky one- getting loverboy Lance all to yourself"

"Lucky me" Keith replied sarcastically before laughing lightly as he nudged him a bit "It's not like anyone gonna attack tomorrow so...you don't have to...wear the whole armor and just be my... I don't know regular??? Date? And we could-"

"I can't ditch my job darling, that's just impossible" Lance replied with a grin "As much as I'd love to be your actual date- I can't" he hummed as Keith made a face

"Why not?" He asked and huffed a bit "It's unfair- I should be able to date whoever I want!" he groaned 

"Not according to the law and some weird event in history" Lance chuckled softly " I need to confirm something" he hummed and grinned

"What is it you must confirm at a time like this?" Keith scoffed with a small frown. He examined the other carefully, deep in thought.

"Are you asking me out? Like actually asking me out? Like, might be getting together later asking me out?" The galra asked. Was he hoping for him to say yes? OBVIOUSLY. His heart was beating a lot faster than he'd appreciate and he could definitely feel his hands start sweating. Why the guck was he suddenly so nervous..? It didn't seem like Keith was doing any better on his end either. His face was beet red and his marks were definitely glowing bright no matter how hard he tried to hide it. Why were they so nervous? Why was Keith so nervous? He knew that Lance liked him a lot didn't he?

"Well...I mean I guess…" the altean shrugged after a few minutes of silence and blushing as he finally decided to look elsewhere "did I make it weird?" He mumbled as he scratched his neck nervously "I mean- its...illegal but i... I don't know! I just like you a lot and it's pissing me off!" He exclaimed in frustration before groaning "so yeah-! I am asking you out! And I'm asking you if you want to be with me! What are you gonna do about it?!" He huffed with his arms crossed.

The brunette smiled softly. “You know I could get executed for this right?” he hummed and arched a brow. Keith's face turned pale and a frown emerged. It wasn't a pissed off frown like usual. This one was more of the heartbroken side. Well, deep down they both knew that this could never work. Maybe Keith had chosen to forget about the consequences that would follow if they decided to be more than a bodyguard and a prince. Or even anything more than friends.

“I…” Keith sighed and nodded a bit. He had definitely realized what he was asking Lance to risk by now. And the galra could also tell that he had regretted saying anything in the first place.”I'm sorry” the altean added as he let out another sigh. 

“Don't be- this is my dumb decision after all” he chuckled softly as he kissed his cheek “in other words- screw the law- if you shut your trap and don't tell anyone- I won't either” he hummed and cupped his cheek. 

Keith looked shocked but then smiled as he shifted a bit so he was facing Lance

“I'm not gonna let them do anything to you- no matter what” the raven almost whispered as he leaned into the galras touch. And Lance could feel himself smile. Wider than ever. Because now he was happy. Scared as hell, because one wrong move and his head could be in a basket somewhere. Or he could be sent back to Zarkon who could do anything to an exiled guard. Including murder or torture or-

He forced himself to stop thinking about it- He trusted Keith. If Keith said he could keep him from harm he would trust him. In a way, Kieth would be his bodyguard as well.

“So prince charming- How about a kiss to your fearless knight?” he asked with a grin 

“Stop being cheesy and- just get over here” the raven hummed as he grabbed the collar of the galras shirt and pulled him closer, smashing their lips together. 

Lance could die happily now.

  
  


_______________

 

 

He was beyond happy as he returned to his room a few hours later, humming a tune as he closed the door. He quickly changed and got into bed before playing back the events that had happened just a little bit ago.

And his grin spread across his face and he felt like he was floating.

Everything would be fine, and to be honest, if it didn't, he’d be thankful for the memories he had gotten to share with Keith so far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh...gayyyy
> 
>  
> 
> (i lied, dramas next chapter bc this one got too long)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING
> 
> there's like a paragraph worth of idk if I can call it smut or not but it's pretty much a makeout? so yee yee

Keith had come to his door at 6 am which, okay- it wasn't that early considering the fact that it was basically when he was supposed to get up normally to do his super cool bodyguard stuff. But on that specific day- it was too 'early'. You see, after their kiss the day before, Lance's head couldn't just let him sleep. Nope. It was all 'holy cow his lips were so soft' and 'woah he was so...ADORABLE'. This all led to him not being able to sleep until 4 am.

And two hours of sleep ...was just way too little for him to be able to function properly.

"Oh thank Altea- I thought you were dead since you didn't come to wake me up" the altean whispered. He had…come in? When? Didn't matter. Lance opened his eyes just a bit to look over at the raven, who now was sitting on his bed. "You look…like you haven't slept" the prince continued and made a face

"Wait-" Lance mumbled as his eyes quickly landed on his weird holographic digital clock on his nightstand. Not gonna lie- it was pretty cool. "You thought I was dead because I was ten minutes late?" He asked and looked back at Keith who gave an awkward shrug

"You've never been late before and- I don't know, my mind wandered to dark dark places about how you were potentially stabbed to death," he said with another shrug. The galra needed a second before laughing lightly 

"Can I just call in sick today- cause...I just really need more sleep…" he mumbled as he turned a bit to hug his precious pillow. 

"Oh- yeah sure" Keith made a face "orrrr...instead of calling in sick- I could just stay here? And sleep? With you?" He hummed and he laid down next to him. To Lance's surprise, no matter how calm the other sounded- Keith was flustered

"Pfft- what if someone walks in?" He asked and scooted over a bit. His bed was big enough to fit three people but still- the gestures what counts.

"Then I'll just tell them that I needed some help with my dancing for today's party- and then was so exhausted I passed out here" he hummed with a shrug as he stared at Lance who had let his eyes close once again

"Alright," he hummed. Maybe it was the lack of sleep that made everything so totally okay with this because there was no way- clear-headed Lance would say 'this is totally not risky at all! Haha!'

The two laid like that for a while before Lance sighed softly and opened his eyes a bit

"I can't…" he made a face "can you turn around? So you're facing the other way? Like your back against me," he mumbled, voice clearly tired. The altean prince nodded a bit in confusion and did as he was told. "Great- cool" the purple male hummed as he scooted closer to him, letting his chest touch Keith's back. He then lazily swung an arm over and around him before pulling him close 

"If you wanted to spoon me you could have just said so" the prince laughed lightly as he turned his head a bit to look at the already sleeping galra "dork" he hummed and placed a kiss on his hand before letting himself drift off to unconsciousness.

 

**___________**

 

 

He was floating. In the middle of nowhere. Wait. Hang on. Nope. This was space. He was floating, all alone, in space.

And. Oh boy. He was naked.

Very very naked. 

A dream. It must be a dream, he had concluded as he looked around. Because there was no way one could float around in space, with nothing on, and not freeze

And then, oh! Something was floating in the distance. And that something started coming closer to him? 

Wait- the something was a someone.

The someone was a Keith. Yes. A Keith. A very very horrifyingly naked Keith.

Lance had to fight with all of himself to not look down further below than his chest. Or his bellybutton. It's his dic-

Nope. Not doing it.

He reached out and the moment his hand touched Keith's, it started disappearing. And he started falling. 

He fell and fell and fell and fell. No matter what he did, twist, turn, flip, nothing worked. He tried to grab onto something but nothing was there.

Maybe he was just floating in the same spot and the wind started blowing. Maybe that was it. Maybe he wasn't falling at-

**Thump**

Ow...okay so he did fall.

"Hello??" He called out because that's the wisest thing he could do at that moment. Then it happened. One second everything was dark and the next he was in the dungeons. 

He recognized the cell. This was the one at the very bottom. The one where they kept the ones who would ...well the ones that were bad enough to get punished...badly...for their crimes.

"Keith??" He called out and made a face "Keith are you there???" He asked and walked up to the bars. Great- his arms gone and the bars are still as hard as ever and there's...glass outside the bars. Great

He didn't like this at all. It was dark and...okay the bed and stuff weren't so bad. Alteans sure knew how to treat prisoners. Speaking of prisoners- why the fuck was he one???

"Darling????" He called out once more to get no reply again. And then he fell. Great. 

He fell for a while and landed with a thump. It was definitely a dream. If not then he should have died at least three times already. 

And this time, when he opened his eyes, he was by the ocean. The sand was...pretty gross since it had gotten in his mouth, but other than that it was actually pretty smooth and nice. Everything smelled like the ocean.

And then…..

He woke up to a familiar voice calling his name. With a groan, he quickly turned to face away from the thing that kept whining like a cat begging for food.

"Lance- get up and I'll kiss you," the voice said and the galra, at that moment knew who it was. His precious darling. The male sat up quickly and whipped his head to face his new boyfriend (started seeing stars for a second due to not enough oxygen getting in his brain since he sat up so quickly but who cares)

Only that it wasn't his boyfriend. It was a galra with glasses holding a recording device that was clearly being played at the moment

"Come on sweetheart" Keith purred. Well, the box did but the box sounded like Keith. Logic.

"Welcome back loverboy- your husband left when we walked in" pudge huffed as she put the device down "cuddling the prince eh- is that what he wanted to talk to you about last night" she hummed and grinned

 "I-" he needed a second "we?" He asked as he glanced around the room eventually spotting a flustered Hunk in the corner "Hunk?" He whispered deciding it was best to not ask about the Keith box.

"He's...being very proud of you at the moment" pidge mumbled with a shrug before looking around the room "Keith needs you in his room in five minutes- remember to wear a condom- cause guess who'll get pregnant?"

"Keith's a guy" was his response before he gasped "Wait! Hang on! We're not gonna do that! At least not yet- oh Shut up Hunk- quit laughing" he huffed and groaned 

"Fuck or not- he still wants you there in five minutes- probably about his hair that you're so obsessed with"

"I'm not obsessed with- you know what- get out" he huffed "I'll talk to you at the party alright- see you. Hunk can stay"

"Wait- why not me?" The shorter female asked and frowned at him

"Cause you're mean and Hunk is a precious angel" he replied as Hunk finally. FINALLY. Joined them

"Its true" the larger galra hummed with a soft laugh at the end "but as much as I'd love to stay- I gotta go get the cake ready for later- well...I gotta make the finishing touches and then I gotta get my team to start preparing the food" he hummed and ruffled Lance's hair 

Lance chuckled softly and nodded "alright- bye" he hummed and waved as he watched the two other leave before sighing loudly and staring at the ceiling.

 

**__________**

 

Lance knocked gently on Jeiths door before entering. The prince was reading a book as he laid across the bed 

"You called for me darling?" He asked as Keith looked up. At first, he looked pretty serious but the moment his eyes landed on Lance he smiled widely which just made the galra heart die and melt and whatever it was hearts did.

"Hi," he hummed and scooted over "Your friends seemed to figure out everything with just a glance. The small one didn't even let me explain myself" he snickered softly as he watched Lance sit down.

"Well…Pidge is one of a kind" he chuckled softly with a shrug. He shifted a bit so he was lying on his side facing the prince who was laying on his stomach "would you like me to do your hair again?"

"Not yet" he replied and rolled his eyes "Did you know that earth has these magnificent things- uh creatures! Called Hippos- they're so fat and fluffy looking" he explained as he showed the galra a picture in the book he was reading

"I think you missed the 'can kill a human with ease' part" he mumbled and made a face "what's up with Earth having so many weird deadly creatures" he muttered and snorted 

"Maybe that's why humans are so angry all the time" the altean nodded in agreement before grinning "and there's this other thing that has this super long neck- and its tongue is also disgustingly long"

"So...you're fascinated by earth creatures huh" the galra hummed and then thought for a minute. "Did you know Humans think 'dragons' aren't real?" 

"Dragons? What are dragons?"

"They're digriopians- apparently one went to earth once and got attacked and then the legends started and eventually they all thought it was fake. Luckily, even if he got attacked, the digriopian got out of it- funny thing is- I don't think they think humans are real" he chuckled softly "they- as in the humans- didn't even know we existed until a few years ago- and that's where Adam and Shiro comes in"

"And now they're married and Earth and Altea are allies" he hummed "not that there's gonna be a war or anything anytime soon" 

"Well better safe than sorry" he replied and shrugged "there's no need to be afraid though your highness- you'll have me to protect you" he snickered.

"I feel safer already" Keith replied sarcastically before looking around the room "is it kinda messy in here or is it just me…" he mumbled and quickly got up to clean the room

"You do realize that you have people for this right?"

"Shut up- what kind of spoiled brat would I be if I cant even clean my own room" 

 

**________**

 

 

"Alright" the galra hummed as he ran his hand through Keith's hair "Relax a bit so I can do this without hurting you" he hummed and stretched 

Keith groaned before nodding a bit as he glanced around. The prince seemed to be a lot less worried than the day before so at least that was good.

"Can you put the flowers in there like you did yesterday? I put them in a jar inside a drawer" he hummed and pointed to the bottom drawer. With a soft nod, the galra grabbed the flowers 

"Same braid?" He asked and the prince needed to think for a moment 

"I uhh…. I have a picture" he replied as he pulled up his phone and showed it to him. It seemed pretty complicated to be completely honest, and Lance wasn't 1000% sure if he could do it but hey- the least he can do is try

"Wow…" he mumbled before grabbing the brush "I'll try my best okay- might not be as pretty as it is in the photo- well, either way, I'm gonna think you're pretty cause no matter what, you look good and it's unfair and like-"

"-you're rambling" the prince cut him off with a soft chuckle "but thank you- you're very handsome too" he hummed only to make Lance grin widely as his face slowly turned a darker purple (....ish)

Lance snorted and shook his head as he started focusing on the hair. He could definitely feel that he was getting more and more attracted to the prince because well...just everything. His laugh was cute, the little face he made when he didn't like something was beyond adorable, the way he said Lance's name made his heart swell, when he was feeling passionate about something his eyes would always light up (occasionally his marks too) and a bunch of other reasons that he simply did not have time to think about right then and there.

"So- I feel like there's no need to tell your friends to not tell anyone right?" The raven asked immediately cutting Lance out of his messy tangled thoughts 

"As much as it seems as if Pidge wants me to die- she really doesn't and Hunk would never do anything like that," he replied with a smile "so no- they can be trusted" 

"Good...I didn't want to like...say anything because they seem close to you and if you trust them then so shall i"

"How mature of you- you've grown a lot since we first met" the galra laughed with a grin

"You sound like Shiro- stop it" the prince replied before returning a smile "you've grown a lot too- you're not a stick anymore" 

"I was just skinny okay- shut up" he huffed and nudged him a bit "I should have never shown you my peanut photos" he huffed "when I was so small- and so skinny yet tall"

"And less dark purple but more light purple"

"Yes that too" 

"Well- honestly I thought you always were really good looking- and then you just evolved into this even hotter version of yourself and oh boy" Keith whistled and grinned widely in embarrassment 

"You think I'm hot?" The galra asked with a soft smile

"You think I'm pretty" the other male countered before nodding a bit "beyond hot- like too good looking for me kinda hot"

"Well I don't think anyone is too good looking for you- in fact, it's the opposite- you're too good looking for them" he hummed as he received a smack on the arm from the raven 

"Well that's very nice of you yet untrue- remember Lotor?" 

"First day of dating and you're already bringing up another guy- how boring must I be for you to do that" he joked but Keith must have thought he was being serious because not even a second later his head whipped around (so much it almost scared the hell out of Lance) and his face had gone pale (again)

"That's not what I meant!" He huffed "You're not boring at all- you're kind and smart and funny and you always make me laugh! And you always put up with my shit no matter how much of a dick I'm being!"

The galra smiled a bit and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead 

"I was kidding darling" he chuckled softly as he watched Keith slowly but surely turn very...very red.

"Well even if you were joking or not- not a single word of what I said is untrue" he replied after clearing his throat a few times "now shut up and do my hair"

"Anything for you" he hummed and pressed another kiss on the top of his head before going back to focusing on the hair. As wholesome as this was- in all honesty- Lance had to hold back the 'I'll shut up and do you instead' comment.

He was gonna make this a party to remember.

 

**__________**

 

 

"The party is fucking huge" Pidge muttered as she looked around "how many- like...wow that's a lot of people" she commented as Lance shook his head a bit 

"This is nothing compared to the number of people partying on the outside of the palace grounds" he hummed and shrugged a bit "the decoration and lights are great by the way- you outdid yourself this time" he chuckled as he nodded towards the lights hanging around 

"Eh- I was bored and this is practice for Keith and your wedding party- I'll show you what outdoing oneself is when that day comes" 

"We've been together for a day" he huffed in response

"You've liked- dare I say loved each other for months and don't even try to deny it cause we both know it's true" she hummed handing him a cupcake she took from a random guy with a tray walking past "try it its-"

"HUNKS SPECIAL LITTLE MUFFIN CAKE THING!!" Lance almost screamed as he stuffed it in his mouth "god I love this so much" he whimpered "I would cry but- that would ruin the mood of the party"

"Literally no one's looking at you- cry all you want" the gremlin-like female snickered and nudged him a bit "where's your man"

"My mans is talking to his brother and his husband about something and told me to go first" he hummed and shrugged a bit

"Well...do you like what I designed for you? The armor is barely visible but it's there and it still looks formal" she hummed "you found the weapons in there right?"

"I have weapons in here?" He exclaimed and stared at himself..well as best as he could. After a while of searching and finding every weapon he completely did not see, he grinned widely and nodded violently at the shorter galra "This is amazing- thank you"

"Peasant" Pidge hummed before grinning "your mans is about to make an entrance- Rovers telling me so don't ask" she explained as the other galra gasped

"Where's my mans?" He whisper yelled to her before looking at the huge double doors that would lead to the garden, which was where the party was being held.

The double door...well it was pretty much an entrance for a dragon. That there was definitely no door. Okay- the 'door' opened, revealing the entire royal family (well what was left of it) and the newest member. The people around them started to cheer as the family slowly stepped out of the castle

"Prince Shiro looks great tonight"

"Shush- he's married now- you now...you should go for the crown prince- he's single"

"Yeah but I've heard he's got an attitude"

"Who cares about his attitude- he's a prince. He's got money and honestly- if I was as rich as them I wouldn't mind having a husband who's always pissed off and bitchy"

Lance used all the energy in himself to stop his body from moving over to the two having the conversation and just beat the shit outta them. Because hey fuck. How dare they.

"He's always been kind to me" a third voice popped up. Minti. "And he's not bitchy nor does he have an attitude that's as bad as you make it sound. Now if you want to keep your jobs I suggest you move along" she huffed and Lance had to remind himself that he'd have to thank her later. He gave her a quick nod and she returned the gesture.

"Lance!" His eyes moved from Minti to the crown prince in a matter of seconds "you look really good," he whispered and smiled before pulling him a bit away from the crowd.

"Darling, if you think I look nice then you definitely haven't seen yourself yet" he hummed. He glanced around a bit and decided it was best not to kiss his hand due to other people. Even if they were in a less populated area- there were still a lot of creatures.

"I wish I could kiss you" he hummed so only he could hear "you'll owe me a kiss and a dance" he added with a grin

"Pricey but sure" Keith replied with a giggle before scratching his neck a bit "well- at least I get to spend the whole night with you- and not some other dude" 

"Aweee- I'm so happy I'm not just 'some other dude'" 

"Nah- you're the dude" 

"Quit flirting- it's making me sick" Pidge muttered from the side as she quickly glanced up from her laptop

"Hi tiny one" 

"Your highness- I will actually fucking end you if you call me that again" she huffed back and Keith only laughed 

"Noted" he chuckled "I assume you can kick Lance's ass as well?"

"I'm pretty sure half the population can" 

"HEY! Stop it you two!" Lance huffed "I'm very good at kicking ass!" He added before waving to Pidge and pulling Keith a little further away "you two are too overpowered together"

"She seems nice" he replied with a shrug 

"You only say that cause her sass wasn't directed at you" he huffed "but...she's like my fifth sibling- and Hunk is the sixth- speaking of Hunk he should be here somewhere- or maybe still in the kitchen"

"He's right behind you" another voice whispered into his ear making the galra screech. A few people looked their way as Lance turned to see Hunk "hey Lance- Your Highness" the larger male hummed, giving a nod to Keith who gave a nod back

"We were just talking about you" he hummed and smiled widely "are we still on for the thing on Saturday?" The raven asked with a smile

"What thing? What's on Saturday?" Lance asked and arched a brow. The prince and the chef gave each other a smug grin 

"Oh nothing, just our earth movie marathon" Keith replied and chuckled softly

"For your information- we're only having it cause- Keith here wanted to get to know the things you're so overly obsessed with a little better" he hummed and the altean slowly turned red

"That was a secret!" He hissed

"I formally apologize your highness but I cannot lie" Hunk hummed and laughed lightly "anyways- we're gonna watch all the classics. Star Wars, Back to the Future, Disney"

"How come I'm not invited!!"

"Because we thought you'd never find out but now that you have- Lance...Hunk and I- are inviting you to join our movie marathon" 

"Of course I'm coming!" The galra yelled and grinned widely "We're watching Mulan right? I think he'd like it a lot" he hummed and got a wide smile and a nod from Hunk as a response "oh my Altea- darling you're gonna love this" he snickered before pausing for a second "wait- when did the two of you get so close?" 

"We aren't that close yet- but remember this morning when Pidge and I stomped into your room only to see the two of you snuggled up- adorably might I add. Yeah well, Keith seemed uncomfortable for a minute and being the person I am- I invited him to check out a few movies you love and he seemed to be all in" Hubk explained with matching hand gestures. 

"So technically we're kinda close I'd say" Keith added with a huge grin "pidge seems to love me too"

"Though she doesn't admit it" Hunk hummed with a grin

"So Pidge is coming too?" Lance asked, "this is gonna be so awesome!" He exclaimed, just as the Queen (who was super cool) came along.

"What's going to be awesome?" 

"Woah! Your majesty! You look amazing" The larger galra exclaimed with a smile "and uhhh-"

"We're gonna have a movie night" Keith hummed "that's fine right?" He asked even though the answer was obvious from the way Krolia was grinning from ear to ear

"Of course- I'm happy you have friends" she chuckled softly "Is it going to be the three of you?"

"And Pidge" Keith added with a smile "the council can't say shit- this isn't illegal" 

"Language Keith" the queen huffed giving him a smack in the back of his head. Then she paused "this is beautiful- tell Minti she did an amazing job" she hummed referring to the braid

"Actually Lance did that" the prince replied and Lance couldn't help but feel a wave of pride. Maybe because his boyfriend's mom who didn't know that they were boyfriends yet thought it was cool or simply because Keith gave him that warm 'I'm super proud of you' smile that was more beautiful than anything. To be honest, Korllia was pretty much like the best mom (right after his own if he dared to say so). She was accepting, not homophobic nor discriminating, tall and beautiful and she had a warm and kind heart even if she looked intimidating on the outside. So in Lance's head, telling her that Keith and himself were an item wasn't gonna be a big deal- it was the council that was gonna have his head for it. The council was filled with old people, some of them were, of course, the kindest people you'd ever meet while some of them were just awful awful alteans. They were sadly the ones with more power in the group but they knew how to cover it up- making the people love them. If only someone could tell the people that they were mean and cruel and have the evidence to support it then maybe people would realize what they were doing was wrong. 

The worst one was probably Sendak. A fowl, lousy, good for nothing son of a bitch, in Lance's opinion.

That was the main source of the problem.

"Lance? I never knew you were so talented" she huffed, but it was kind of a happy huff? Hopefully "next time- I might ask you to do this for me" she chuckled softly giving him a wide smile 

"Your majesty," said the son of a bitch as he walked over to them "I do believe it's almost time for your speech. Prince James Griffin of the Zalaran people is also here to greet you and The young prince" fucking son of a bitch.

Krolia gave him a nod and soon he was gone. She then excused herself before leaving as well

"I don't like that guy" Lance muttered under his breath

"I don't think anyone does" Keith whispered before sighing "I gotta go say hi to James and Lotor now" he hummed "well...we have to because it's your job to follow me- so...come along" he hummed waving to Hunk 

"See you in a bit buddy" hunk hummed as he waved at both of them.

 

**________**

 

"Wanna get outta here?" Keith whispered to him as he grabbed another glass of wine before dragging him to an almost abandoned hallway on the inside of the castle. Almost abandoned since the party was outside yet certain parts of the staff still had to stay inside to make sure everything was fine and okay.

"Uhhh and go where?" He asked and made a face "cause I'm pretty sure they'll miss you a lot at the party- and Shiro will too" he hummed and stared at him

"I-...." he paused for a second "I just need some space- from all of the people here" he mumbled before gasping softly and grabbing his hand. The prince pulled him towards an abandoned room before opening the window and jumping out "in gonna take you to my secret garden" he hummed. Lance made a face. Secret garden??? Keith had one of those?

And oh boy...the garden was secret alright- fingerprints and all to get in. Jesus. 

"This is…." He was speechless as he looked around the four walls and an open sky. "Holy fuck" he mumbled as Keith chuckled softly

"I know right" he hummed before grabbing his other hand, holding it gently. "So...we can still hear the music- wanna dance with me now?" He asked and Lance was ready to fucking faint. Because wow. Adorable.

"Yeah! Sure" he said, voice cracking a bit but he covered it up by quickly placing one of his hands on Keiths waist "just like we practiced right?" He hummed and grinned

They danced for a while, talking and sharing laughs before Lance stopped them. Well, it was a mutual stopping and a mutual stare into each other's eyes for forever kind of moment.

"Darling I think I want that kiss now" the galra hummed with a soft smile before closing the gap between them. They locked lips for a while. It was soft and nice. And then soft and nice turned into heated and passionate. Eventually, Lance had nipped at Keith's bottom lip, which dropped a bit to let him in. And wow was he in alright. The galra was basically exploring the other's mouth with his own tongue- and then all of a sudden (he seriously had no idea how or when) he had Keith shoved up against the wall. They pulled a bit away from each other to breathe because oxygen was probably a thing they needed. Keith was a panting mess under him, arms wrapped around his neck and mouth half-open, saliva running down his chin. He'd take a picture if he could and keep it locked up forever because holy fuck was this man beautiful. And since said man didn't tell him to stop Lance went for another kiss, this time receiving a moan in return. It was strange that such a simple sound could give him such great reactions. It sent chills down his back but not in a bad way. Kinda one of those pleasures chills. And so he moaned as well.

His hand started wandering down his back until it wasn't his back anymore. More like his perfectly round little ass that fit so perfectly in his hands.

"Lance…" the prince whispered- well moaned in a whispering manner, burying his face in his shoulder and the galra started planting kisses down his neck.

"Yeah, darling?" He panted as he started undoing his shirt- slowly because who doesn't want to tease someone as gorgeous as Keith

"Hurry up" he whined, letting his head fall back to give the galra more access to his neck and Lance was showing his gratefulness by pressing kisses everywhere his skin showed

"I gotta take proper care of you" he hummed, lifting him up as Keith's legs automatically hooked themselves around him

"Who cares about that- just hurry the fuck up" he hissed, pulling at his hair a bit to pull him back enough to start making out with him again. And Lance had no complaints about it whatsoever.

And then a loud noise followed by screams. Not from either of them- but from the outside of the garden.

The pair stopped and stared at each other for a second. The galra quickly let the altean down.

"Was that a-"

"-gunshot" Lance whispered before looking at Keith again "stay here- I'm gonna go make sure everyone's okay" 

"But Shiro! And Adam and mom!" The prince protested and Lance sat him down on the grass 

"Keith- for the love of god just stay here" he huffed "I'll go get Shiro- Adam and queen Krolia to safety- okay- so just stay- maybe it's not a big deal after all- maybe some fireworks that went off too early but I'm not taking chances so stay" he huffed before opening the door and leaving. If the garden was as secret as Keith said it was then he'd be safe there. 

The galra rushed back to the party that wasn't really a party anymore. More like a bunch of panicked people. His eyes scanned the area and he had never been so happy to see both Shiro and Adam okay. Shiro crouched down and Adam behind him covering his mouth. That couldn't be good.

He rushed over but oh how he wished he hadn't. On the ground laid Kolivan and the queen holding onto him for dear life screaming for a doctor or anyone to help.

He felt numb for a second. He wasn't able to move or even breathe. Kolivan couldn't be dead- there was no way he was dead.

"Kolivan…?" He whispered before another gunshot went off. This time it was Shiro screaming. He stared at him. His arm…

His arm!

Right. He had to get out of there. 

"Adam! Shiro- Get out right now- your majesty- you too" he yelled pointing at the castle as he looked around for whoever was shooting. Having no luck with that he figured the best chance they all had was to move quickly. However, that was kinda hard when no one listened to you. One man was down- one was injured and two refused to leave the two others. "Your majesty- please" he begged as he got down to get her to look at him "If you assist Shiro and get him to the med bay- Adam and I will take care of getting Kolivan back," he said in an urgent manner "now!" He exclaimed as Krolia quickly nodded and got up, helping Shiro

"Wait- where...wheres Keith?" She asked as Shiro looked at him too, though he seemed to be in extreme pain he still seemed very worried about his baby brother

"He's safe don't worry- but you three won't be if you don't start walking" he hissed and lifted Kolivan up who groaned. Another gunshot was heard.

With a little bit of effort- he got the three back to the safety of the castle. Shiro and Kolivan were instantly taken in by the doctors and surgeons. The room was quickly filled with guards that had rushed there as soon as Lance had told them the location of the royal family. 

The galra ran out as soon as they came to go get the rest of the guests inside. It wasn't fun at all. Hearing multiple gunshots go off while running around securing others wasn't fun.

At all times he'd hear feared screams and watch people run around. He had to go get Keith now that everyone was safe. Grabbing a gun (because he was allowed to) he quickly found his way back to the secret garden before climbing the wall. Then he heard it. Struggling and groaning from the other side.

"Keith!" He yelled as he raced up the wall then dropped himself down to the other side. There was a galra there and Lance fired without a second of hesitation. Cause this wasn't like a movie or a story. This was real life and in real life, there was no talking before firing to make it more dramatic. There was a single shot and that was it. In this case, there were two. The second the other turned around he fired as well. A second passed and the galra dropped to the ground.

Not Lance. The other one. Luckily. So he ran to Keith's side and held onto him

"Are you okay?! He didn't hurt you did he?" He exclaimed, suddenly feeling not so great as he saw Keith's pale face. The altean didn't speak- as much as he tired he really couldn't. All he did was point to Lance's middle. It took a moment before Lance could piece together what had happened.

Two shots had been fired and as much as he would love to say that only one hit- that would be a lie. Thanks to the adrenaline he hadn't felt any great pain- but even if it had helped to ease it a bit- it wasn't much. All of a sudden he wished he could rip his own stomach to get the pain away. It hurt. It hurt so much. He couldn't breathe. The noises around him started tuning out.

And then things started going dark. And for a moment he thought that dying didn't seem so bad. After all, he had saved a bunch of people. Well, at least he hoped he did. And most importantly he had made sure Keith was okay by shooting some other guy

Was he going to hell for it? It didn't matter to him. All he cared about was that Keith was happy and well.

He felt as if he was floating again. No. Carried. Maybe he was getting carried off to death instead. That would be cool. At least he didn't have to walk eh?

Being positive sucks.

He started hearing voices again. It was Keith's. 

Maybe Shiro? 

_You're gonna be okay_

Yeah. He was gonna be okay. Cause no matter what happens to him, he'll know that Keith is safe and okay.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its late cause I hated this chapter multiple times so I deleted a bunch of drafts until I decided to settle for this one. 
> 
> BUT THIS SUCKS AS WELL SO FUCK ME
> 
> also, I cant write detailed makeout shazzels for shit...
> 
> anywayyyyyy- hope you enjoyed


End file.
